Someone to watch over me
by sinful starlet
Summary: Last chapter up! *SS*
1. Default Chapter

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

****

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

****

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

****

Author's note: Right - here we go! Trying something a little more extended than some of my other stories, but I have no idea at the moment how long it will be in the end. It's another M/A-er - if you didn't guess that you obviously haven't read any of my other stories yet! (Kind of a theme I'm working on!) It's got plenty of action and loads more characters than my usual stories too! I've added White, and a bunch of the X5 kids as well! If I get any details wrong about them - for all you purists out there - sorry! In the meantime - sit back and enjoy the ride!

Oh yeah and the title is from a song called "Someone to watch over me" by George Gershwin (we sang it in choir once - kinda stayed with me!)

Love *SS* J 

=============================================================

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

__

Introduction

"You're gonna have to call him eventually you know?", she said. He sighed, he knew she was right, but this guy was about the last person he wanted to talk to right now. Sensing his reluctance, she walked over to him, crouching down next to him, "Come on Logan", she said more softly, "I know he's not your favourite person right now, but you need him for this - right?" Logan nodded very reluctantly - she was right, but this was going to be one immensely difficult phone call to make.

He did reach for his cell phone though, eventually punching in the number and waiting expectantly for it to be answered. There was no answer. He checked his watch and frowned a little. It was a little early for him to be up and about...unless he wasn't home yet from the night before. Trying to push that thought to the back of his mind, he scrolled through his phone book and dialled another number. By about the tenth ring, the phone clicked at the other end and he answered. "Yeah?" 

"It's Logan", Logan replied, adding, "I hope I didn't disturb you", a little pointedly she thought. "Not really", he replied, "something I can do you for? You alright?" Logan paused again - if there was one thing worse than calling him right now, it was asking him for help. "I'm fine", he said, a little defensively, "I called you at your apartment, but I guess you weren't home". There was a pause for a few seconds, but then he replied, "Oh, sorry - I'm staying at Joshua's for a few days". He decided not to explain why since Logan clearly didn't know. The two of them must really not be talking he thought.

Logan seemed to accept this, not wanting to spend any more time talking to him than he had to anyway. "There's something I could use your help with though", he said, " - can you come over today?" He heard cereal being crunched at the other end of the phone and then the voice replied, "Yeah sure - just give me half an hour". He rang off then, not bothering to ask for any further information at the time. "Well?", she prompted, as Logan ended the call. "He's coming round", Logan said, snappily, "you happy now?" 

__

PART #1

Alec dutifully pulled up outside Logan's apartment building forty minutes later, chaining his bike up against some fence railings. It would've been a lot faster he thought, if he had a cycle like Max's ninja, but unfortunately his relatively lean legal earnings didn't quite stretch to that yet. He had expected to see Max's bike there too, but surprisingly it wasn't there. He rode the elevator up to Logan's floor and politely, for once, knocked and waited for him to answer the door.

"Hey", he said, stepping inside once the door was opened, saying "hey" again when he caught sight of Asha sitting on the sofa. She smiled at him, but she seemed a little on edge too - not as tightly wound as Logan, he thought, but then that would take some doing. "So", he said, trying to force an air of casualness, "you guys gonna tell me what's going on or do you have to read me my rights first?" The joke fell fairly flat - Asha managed a weak smile, but Logan couldn't even do that. That guy was seriously pissed at him, though he had absolutely no idea why.

"There's an eyes-only job I could use your help with", Logan said at last, knowing he had to start somewhere now he'd actually got the guy there. "O-kay", he said slowly, "but uh, shouldn't Max be here right now?" He noticed that Logan and Asha exchanged a look when he said that, but he didn't want to push it yet. Asha was a little confused though - surely he must have known about the fight between Max and Logan if they were together now. Something definitely didn't make sense anyway.

"This isn't exactly her area", Logan said eventually, "basically there's this club downtown", he said, going straight into the explanation to save any more of Alec's questions. "Eyes-only's been watching this guy for a long time now - waiting to catch him out. He's mixed up in drugs, fencing stolen property, the list goes on and on", he went on, "but I've got a tip that he's going to be making a deal with another couple of local small-timers at his club this week. I need a guy inside to find out when the deal's going down so I can get word to eyes-only and the cops".

Alec nodded, he knew Asha wasn't clued in on Logan's double-identity, so he just went on to the next logical question. "So you want me to do what exactly?" "They're looking for a piano player", Logan explained, "they have live music there every night - guy loves his piano. Their regular guy conveniently calls in sick - eyes-only provides the replacement". Alec took a few seconds to process all this - taking up the piano again hadn't exactly been top of his list of priorities, it brought up a lot of memories of Rachel that weren't too easy for him right now.

"I got Asha to find me a whole bunch of sheet music", Logan said, gesturing to Asha to hand him the pile of sheets that she had brought with her. "If there's a problem just say so", he said, sensing Alec's reluctance, "I'm sure I can probably find someone else". "Nah it's okay", Alec said, taking the music, "I got it. So what's the plan?" "I've got you an audition for this afternoon", Logan said, handing him a slip of paper with the address on, "1:30 before the club opens". "Okay", Alec said, standing up again, "I'll be there".

He started towards the door, stuffing the sheet music into his backpack and zipping it closed again. Asha followed him, saying she had to go as well, get back to work or something like that, so Logan walked them both to the door. Asha shot him a look just as Alec was about to walk out the door and he very reluctantly called him back. "I uh..", he started, really not wanting to say it, as Alec turned back to face him, "I really appreciate this Alec". Alec gave him a slightly quizzical look, still trying to figure out what was going on, "Sure", he said, "I'll uh...talk to you later then".

He left then, walking back down the stairs to his bike and riding back to Joshua's. Max had come through for him and got him a fake passport and birth certificate so he didn't have to worry about getting arrested again, but Normal had told him to take as much time off as he liked, so he thought he'd make the most of it. He could also practice the sheet music Logan had given him on the piano in Joshua's basement. 

Asha had waited for a few more minutes before she left, wanting to say a few more things to Logan first. "Well, that could have gone a little smoother!", she joked, a little weakly. "Drop it Asha", Logan said, a warning tone in his voice, "I called him - he came - the job'll get done and that's it okay? Just don't think I'm going to get over this so easily". "Okay", Asha said, holding her hands up in mock surrender, "just don't shoot the messenger!"

__

PART #2

A little later that day, Max pulled up on her motorcycle outside Joshua's place. She had a late shift that day so she wasn't due at Jam Pony for another couple hours. She walked inside to find Joshua painting another portrait of Annie. She was really glad he had found her. She knew the relationship was less than perfect, especially when she had accidentally found out about him being a transgenic, but she made Joshua happy, and Max was glad of that.

"Hey big fella", she said, greeting him warmly as she walked inside, but there was something else going on in the background. There was a definite sound of...music coming from somewhere in the house. She looked around her quizzically for a few moments before Joshua helpfully supplied, "Alec - playing piano in basement". Max was a little surprised, since the incident with the Berrisfords she thought he'd never go near a piano again, but there it was. "I might just go down and see him", Max said eventually, curious despite herself. Joshua nodded, giving her a big smile, "Make Max coffee?", he asked. "You make coffee now?", Max asked, smiling in surprise.

"Alec bought coffee machine", Joshua said proudly, "fresh coffee every morning now!" "Okay then!", Max said, "How can I refuse?" She hugged him warmly and then made her way down to the basement. She walked down the stairs very quietly, not wanting Alec to notice at first, and she got a better listen at what he was playing. She had to admit the boy had skills. He was playing some old 1930s style song, the sort of thing they played on that TV channel that still showed black and white movies.

It sounded vaguely familiar though she couldn't think why. She was mesmerised by it though, finding she couldn't move any further down the stairs while she listened. He eventually came to the end of the song though, and it was only then that he noticed her. "Hey", she said, walking the rest of the way down to the basement and smiling a little awkwardly, "that was really good". "Thanks", Alec said, a little awkwardly himself as he grabbed another page of music and started studying that, his fingers resting carefully over the notes before he started playing again.

"So any reason for the interest in the piano again?", Max asked, she was going to add something about Rachel Berrisford, but decided not to. "Logan called", Alec said, not looking at her as he focussed on the music in front of him, "he needed some help with an eyes-only deal". Max tensed then - she hadn't told Alec that the two of them were supposed to be a couple and she was a little worried about what Alec had said. "Oh - right", she said, awkwardly, pacing round the basement, avoiding him.

He stopped playing then, turning round on the seat to face her. "So are you gonna explain what's going on with you two or do I actually have to ask him?" Max groaned inwardly, something had happened then. "I told you we had an...argument", she said weakly, she had at least told him that much. "Yeah I know", Alec said, "but what's that got to do with me? Logan didn't exactly look pleased to see me! Even Asha was on edge!" Max tensed again, still a little sensitive at the mention of Asha's name in relation to Logan.

She knew she was going to have to tell him though, otherwise things would probably get even worse. "Okay", she said, sighing and turning to face him, arms crossed against her chest, "Logan would never buy that I just wanted to break up with him - not after everything that we'd been through together. But if he thought there was someone else, then he's the kind of guy that wouldn't try and stand in the way...", she trailed off then, hoping that would be enough for him to get the message, but he was going to make her say it all. "I may have told him that we were dating", she said, rushing it all out in one breath before she dared to look at him again.

He didn't exactly look elated. He just shook his head for a second, not quite sure whether she was serious, but he could eventually see that she was. "Okay, well I know you've been out of Manticore for a lot longer than I have Max", he said, "but if you're planning to have a cover story, then it kinda helps if the other person involved actually knows what it is!" Max sighed, he was really going to make her work for this. "And Logan actually fell for it?", he asked, still a little sceptical. "I mean, he's seen the way we argue all the time, how'd you explain that?" Max didn't answer immediately - he was right, Logan had taken some convincing.

AN. I know! Another evil cliff-hanger, but it just seemed like a good place to leave it! *SS*


	2. Chapter 2

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

****

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

****

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

****

Author's note: Chapter 2 - woohoo! And I realise that any Logan fans or M/L shippers are probably not gonna like this, but I needed something fairly drastic here to force a reaction on Max's part. Plus like I said, this is kind of an extended story so characters are going to develop and evolve over the course of the story, so don't think this is going to be the vibe for the rest of the story! Basically all I'm trying to say is that M/L shippers or Logan fans should hear me out before they get too mad! Hope the rest of you like it too! Love *SS* J 

Oh yeah - one other thing. I have no idea about the legal system - sentence lengths things like that so if I'm way out you know why!

PART #3

***

__

A couple of nights before...

***

"What are you talking about?", Max questioned, not liking where this was going. "I came by your apartment this morning", Logan said, with a smirk that Max didn't like, "I needed to talk you...and I saw him leaving". Max almost choked then, a million feelings assaulting her senses. "I mean if I've got it wrong just say so", Logan said, searching her face, still hoping it was a mistake, "tell me it's not true".

Max couldn't even look him in the face, trying to somehow decide what to do. She could have denied it - told Logan the truth and just left, but her whole body was screaming out a different answer. "I...", she started, still worried that it was the wrong decision, but becoming more and more certain, "...I can't". Logan's face fell. He had seen them together, the one thing that he had been afraid of ever since Alec came back into Max's life, but he still couldn't quite believe it.

"No", he said, shaking his head firmly, those two words doing more to sober him up than any cup of coffee ever could, "no I don't believe you. I know we haven't exactly had an easy ride Max, but we've always been there for each other". "And Alec?", he went on, more to convince himself than her, "You can't be with him! You spend the whole time arguing with him whenever you're together - and now suddenly you're dating?! It doesn't make any sense".

He stepped closer to her, still wary of the virus, but needing to get through to her. "I know you Max", he said, speaking more softly, even going so far as to touch her gloved fingertips, "this isn't you". Max was all but ready to give in then. He clearly wasn't buying it, but something inside her spurred her on, and she stepped away from him, sounding more firm. "You're wrong Logan", she said, "you _knew_ me, but I've changed. I'm not the same person". 

She sighed, but was becoming more and more sure of herself as she spoke, "Being back at Manticore?", she started, shaking her head as she tried to make sense of everything, "It reminded me how much I hated it, but that wasn't the only thing". "It made me realise more than ever that it is always going to be a part of me - however much I wished that it wasn't, and I'd be lying to myself and to you if I said that wasn't a problem between us".

"You always said you didn't care where I came from", she went on, not wanting to hurt him, but needing to say this, "but I do. You make me feel like I have to deny Manticore was ever a part of my life and I can't do that anymore. I can't feel ashamed anymore". She could tell he wanted to interrupt her then, but she didn't give him the chance, "But being with Alec? I don't feel like that. I don't feel like I ever have to hide when I'm with him - I can be myself without any pretences or judgements".

But Logan still wouldn't accept it, and he was getting more and more upset in the process. "No!", he said, more insistently, his voice becoming more emotional, "Something happened Max, I know that - you think the virus doesn't scare me too? That can't just be it though. There has to be some other reason!" Max couldn't help it though, seeing Logan that upset was getting to her, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Logan?", she said, though her voice was getting a little ragged from the effort of keeping her tears in, "You won't accept the truth! You won't accept that he just makes me happy in a way that you couldn't...a way you couldn't even understand!" "Is it a sex thing?", Logan said, his voice dangerously quiet and serious then. "What?!", Max gasped, totally unprepared for that. "You heard me!", Logan snapped back, "Is it a sex thing? You can't be with me so you go after someone you can touch? Or is it the X5 thing? I mean you two were supposed to be breeding partners!"

He could tell that his words were stinging Max now, but he couldn't stop. "Is that it?", he said, almost yelling now, "Did Manticore have the edge on training lovers? I mean they taught you to hunt and maim better than any soldier alive - they also teach you to fu--". His sentence fell short as he reeled back from the shock of Max's hand contacting his face. She still had her gloves on, so there was no risk of the virus being passed on, but it stung like hell, and Logan realised in shock that she'd been holding back even then. "You EVER", Max yelled, "say ANYTHING like that to me again, and next time I won't hold back", she paused then, turning round and walking for the door, calling back over her shoulder, "and I won't be wearing gloves!"

Logan practically felt the room shake as she slammed the door, and for a few seconds he couldn't even move. What the hell had just happened? Max had hit him. It was only then that he truly realised what he said to her. God, what had he done? He forced himself to his feet then, running after her. He took the stairs, knowing she was in the elevator with her motorcycle, but he was too late. He reached the lobby and ran out onto the street just in time to see her pulling away and riding off. He yelled at her to come back, crying out for her desperately but she didn't even look back. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had made her cry.

__

PART #4

She felt a tear coming to her eye as she thought about that night again, but she turned away before she let Alec see it. She had only told OC about what had really happened - there was no way she could say all of that to Alec. She didn't even want to think about it. Logan had called her about fifty times since then - she knew he wanted to apologise, but she was still too hurt to think about it. So now she turned her attention fully back to Alec, praying for him to go along with her plan for the time being.

"That doesn't matter", Max replied in answer to Alec's question about how she explained their constant arguing, "all you need to know for now is that he thinks we're together". Please Alec", she said, "just go along with it for a while - we can do some whole break-up scene then if you like, but just for the moment..." He sighed, but he knew there was something more serious going on than she was saying. She looked so hurt then, just for a second, looking completely lost and pleading with him to help her - there was no way he could refuse her. 

She interpreted the sigh the wrong way though. "Oh come on!", she said, sounding a little more desperate, "you can pretend I'm some stripper giving you a lap dance but no - 'girlfriend's too difficult for you to imagine!" Alec just managed to suppress a laugh at that, remembering their little scene in the club all too well. "Alright", he said, turning back to the piano and away from her, "I'll go along with it - but just for now - you've got to tell him the truth eventually". 

Max nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you", she said sincerely. "So are we just pretending in front of Logan or what?", Alec said, "'Cause if we're not he could catch us out if he talked to Josh or OC or something". Max weighed this up in her mind, realising he was right. "Okay", she said, "well why don't we try it out on Joshua - if he doesn't buy it, there's no way it'll convince Logan for long". Alec nodded, feeling a little apprehensive as he followed her back up to the main part of the house. What had he gotten himself into this time?!

***

Joshua had gone back to his painting while Max and Alec had been down in the basement talking. He was just putting the finishing touches to his latest portrait of Annie, using sweeping brush strokes to fill in the soft curls of her hair. He smiled in approval as his brush swept across the page, filling in the slightest detail of her face. He felt truly lucky to have her in his life, but he wished things could be a little simpler - and he was really starting to worry about Max.

He turned then, when he heard the footsteps on the stairs and Alec's voice calling out to him. He called back that he was in the living room, which was doubling as his 'studio' for the time being and looked up as Max and Alec walked in together. He didn't realise what was different at first, but then he saw Max slip her hand into Alec's. "We've got something we want to tell you", she said, managing to smile up at him, despite how confused and messed up she was feeling on the inside. Joshua looked at them expectantly and Alec realised that Max was waiting for him to speak.

He had waited for her to start things off, taking his cue from her, though he was still a little surprised when he felt her taking his hand in hers. "Uh yeah", he started, offering her a comforting smile, before he turned back to face Joshua, "Josh - Max and I are together now", he said, indicating their joined hands as proof. Joshua didn't say anything at first, looking more sceptically at Max than anything else. 

"It's true", Max said, sounding more and more confident, "I guess neither of us realised at first, but then it just happened a couple days ago". Joshua still didn't look convinced, and then he asked the question Max had been dreading. "What about Logan?" Thankfully, Alec swept in, and answered the question for her, squeezing her hand gently, which Joshua didn't see. "He and Max had a little falling out", Alec said quickly, trying not to add too much painful detail for Max, "they'll work it out eventually, but it'll just take him a little time to get used to the idea of me and Max together".

"And you're happy?", Joshua asked Max, searching her face as she replied. "Yes", she said, sounding surprisingly convincing to Alec, and managing another smile, "I really am!" Alec looked down at Max then, and caught her gaze as she looked back up at him. There was a moment between them, but they were both caught off guard as Joshua bounded over to both of them, encircling them in a huge hug. "Easy buddy!", Alec laughed as Joshua lifted both him and Max off their feet, "Oxygen becoming an issue!"

Joshua put them down then, smiling apologetically, before suddenly seeming to remember something and dashing out of the room, asking them to wait there. "Well I guess you can call that a successful test!", Alec said, coughing a little as he took some air back into his lungs, but Max didn't get a chance to reply as Joshua ran back into the room, triumphantly holding a Polaroid camera.

Max looked a little confused, but then realised what he was doing as Joshua asked the two of them to pose, "Want to paint my little fella a picture of her with her medium fella!", Joshua offered kindly, and Max couldn't help but smile. She was a little confused about the camera though. "I got it for him", Alec explained, smiling, "it's not always safe for him to go wandering around outside so now I go out and take photos of stuff for him to paint". Joshua nodded, producing a stack of polaroids as proof.

Max smiled despite herself then, thinking that was really considerate of Alec, before she shook off the thought, needing to keep things uncomplicated for the time being. "Go on!", Joshua said, gesturing for the two of them to stand together so he could take the picture. Max didn't move, not exactly sure what to do, so Alec took the cue, moving to stand behind Max, wrapping his arms round her waist and making her turn to look up at him. She found herself practically drowning in his eyes as he looked down at her, and she didn't even notice when the camera flashed a couple of times.

"Got it!", Joshua said happily, waving the photos around while they developed, and it was only his voice that broke Max and Alec out of the reverie that they had fallen into. "Right", Max said, starting to pull back, but not quickly enough to dodge the quick kiss that Alec pressed to her lips. She pulled back then, a little startled at the intimate contact before she realised what he was doing. She saw Joshua watching the two of them with an adoring grin on his face, and smiled back at him, making a mental note to talk to Alec about that kiss later.

__

PART #5

Max left fairly soon after that, hugging Alec before she left, but not kissing him. She was still trying to process the first kiss and until she figured out how she felt about that, she was trying to keep actual contact with Alec down to a minimum. 'This was just her cover story right?', she thought, swearing under her breath, why did everything with Alec have to be so confusing? She reached Jam Pony relatively quickly, avoiding Normal and his jibes while she went to look for Original Cindy to make some sense of her day.

Back at the house, Alec and Joshua talked for a little while about Max and Alec's new 'relationship'. Joshua had a lot of questions about how they got together, and Alec avoided as many of those as he could, but he could see that Joshua was pleased that the two of them were together. "Things for Alec not so dark anymore", he said, quite astutely, reminding Alec of the painting of him that he had done a while ago. "I guess so", Alec said, smiling to himself. 

"Max and Alec good for each other", Joshua decided, patting Alec on the shoulder, "but Alec better take good care of my little fella or--" "Don't worry pal!", Alec joked, a little worried what would happen when Joshua found out that they had been lying to him, "I'll look after her". Joshua seemed to accept that and after a little while, Alec left to go back to the basement and finish practicing the music for his audition. Alec relaxed a little as he began to play again, finding the music soothing as it gave him something other than his increasingly confusing relationship with Max to focus on. And he knew she was gonna kick his ass for kissing her.

***

It was about an hour later that Logan showed up at the house. He sat outside for about ten minutes before he went in, getting up the 'courage' to do so. That probably wasn't the right word, but he didn't know if he could face Alec's face again today. Just seeing him and knowing that he was with Max was driving him crazy. He still wasn't entirely sure whether it was true, but the memory of Max hitting him was still ringing in his mind. He did eventually get out of the car though, and made his way inside.

He found Joshua immediately, who smiled at him in an attempt to comfort him he guessed. 'So he must know about Max and Alec too', Logan reasoned, accepting the gesture a little awkwardly. He was about to ask where Alec was when he caught a snatch of the piano melody. Joshua just nodded his head in the direction of the basement. "He's down there", he explained and Logan nodded, walking towards the door and taking the stairs down.

The sound of the piano got stronger as he descended, and as much as it galled him to say anything nice about Alec right now - he had to admit that the other man had skills. The melodies soared as the accompaniment rolled along liltingly. It was very impressive. Alec stopped as soon as he heard him though, turning to face him a little awkwardly. Logan figured Max must have said something to him as he smiled weakly at him. "Hey man", he started, standing up from the piano stool and walking over to him, "you checking up on me?", he asked, attempting a joke which fell flat, regardless of his intentions.

"Sounds like you've got a handle on it", Logan said, and Alec understood that was about the closest he was going to get to a compliment right now, and accepted it for what it was, "so no - I just came to check about the plans for tonight". "Right", Alec nodded, crossing his arms across his chest as he listened. "Basically, your audition's at 1:30", Logan explained, "you've got the address right?", Alec nodded. "Okay", Logan said, "well the deal is that Thomas Anderson is supposed to be there tonight - I've been researching his actions for the last few months, looks like this might be the time to catch him out".

Alec frowned, "That local government type?", he asked sceptically - this guy didn't exactly strike him as the major crime-lord type. "Yeah", Logan confirmed, "turns out Mr Anderson's intentions are a little further a field than local office - man's got his eyes on State government, but he's not all he seems". "Word is, he's got involved in some low-level drugs dealings. Nothing major, but enough to make him the kind of guy you don't want running anything bigger than a tennis club!" "Right!", Alec nodded, stopping again to let Logan finish explaining.

"He's supposed to be meeting a contact at the club tonight who's going to set him up with a deal for enough cocaine to keep him in business for the rest of the year. You find out when the deal's going down - eyes-only can make it real public and then it's good bye Thomas Anderson - at least for 5-7!" "Sounds simple enough", Alec reasoned, "shouldn't be a problem". "Good", Logan said, perhaps a little too quickly. Alec sighed under his breath, but he couldn't blame Logan for being pissed off with him - he knew how much he cared about Max. 

Logan didn't hang around for long once Alec was clear on the plan (but he went over it like four times first), and the younger man didn't say anything to make him stay. He knew how Logan was feeling so he just agreed to let him know how the audition went and what the rest of the plan was. For a second he was tempted to tell Logan the truth about him and Max. He knew Max would kill him, but he did think it was a little unfair on Logan, leading him on like this. In the end something stopped him though, he wasn't entirely sure what, but he tried very hard to convince himself that it had nothing to do with the kiss.

AN. Can't believe I haven't got to the main story yet! Trust me I am getting there but I didn't want to rush this one! *SS* Reviews/suggestions/criticism always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

****

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

****

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

****

Author's note: Okay - chapter three! Still not really into the main story - I am taking my time in getting there aren't I?! Lots of drama though - I hope! And more fantastically awkward M/A moments! Woohoo! *SS*

PART #6

While all this was going on, a very different scene was going down in a warehouse on the other side of town. White paced round, going over the plan once more for the other occupant of the room seated in front of him. This other someone was another X5, that much was obvious from his age and the barcode on the back of his neck, before his appearance was even considered. "So you're clear on your mission?", White asked, a little unnecessarily, but what the hell - these kids responded well to orders. At least most of them did - and if everything went according to plan over the next few days, the ones that didn't wouldn't be a problem much longer.

"Yes sir!", the X5 responded immediately. "Good", White replied, stopping pacing as he stood on the opposite side of the table facing the seated man. He opened the folder he had been holding and dropped two photos onto the desk. "Remember", White said, "containment of these two is our top priority - anything else is just a bonus, but these two must not be allowed to escape. You have got that right?" The X5 looked down at the photos quickly, before sitting up to face White again. "Yes sir!", he repeated. White nodded, not bothering to hide the pleased smile on his face as he turned and walked out of the room.

The X5 barely moved as the door to his cell was closed and he was left alone again. He continued to sit to attention behind the desk, determined not to be caught slouching by a senior officer. This guy wasn't one of the original escapees - he was Manticore through and through, recaptured only days after Manticore was blown sky high. Given that nothing else was left for him to look at, he glanced down at the photos on the desk again only to see Max and Alec's faces staring back at him.

***

Alec tensed a little as he walked into the club. He knew the music all right - he had had all morning to practice, and he hadn't even needed that long, but he was still decidedly uncomfortable. He forced a smile as the club owner introduced himself and led him through to the main part of the club. "Okay", the owner, Simon Mitchell he said his name was, gesturing to the piano as Alec walked behind him. "I appreciate you coming down at such short notice", Mitchell went on, "my regular guy called in with the flu this morning, and I can't exactly be without my entertainment can I?"

"No sir", Alec said, jokingly invoking his military background. "Good", Mitchell said, sitting down at a table near the bar and taking a drink from a tray offered by a waitress, "let's see what you got". Alec sat down at the piano stool, cracking his knuckles before he laid his fingers gently over the keys. He hesitated for a few seconds, noting Mitchell's anticipation before he began the song. It was the one he had been playing as Max walked in. He didn't know why he picked that one to start with, but it was the first one that came to mind. Something about it held some kind of deeper meaning for him, and his touch became more and more expressive as the piece progressed, throwing in longer snatches of improvisation as the melodies flowed through him.

He finished the piece about eight minutes later and turned round expectantly, but already fairly sure of the guy's reaction. "Je-sus!", Mitchell breathed, "That was...fantastic! I swear, I have chills! Man, where did you learn to play like that?!" Several options ran through Alec's head then, bringing a smile to his face, but he eventually decided on, "School". "That's some school!", Mitchell enthused, walking over to him and shaking his hand enthusiastically, "You're hired!" "Thanks", Alec smiled, awkwardly retrieving his hand from the other man's grasp, "so when would you like me to start?" 

"Tonight too soon?", Mitchell asked and Alec quickly shook his head. "Great", he replied, "the club opens at 8, but I'm gonna need you here from about 7 if that's okay", again Alec nodded, "that'll give you a chance to rehearse with Nina". "Uh Nina?", Alec asked, wondering what Logan had left out of his story. "Nina's my singer", Mitchell explained, "don't get me wrong - the piano's great, but your playing with her voice is...", he paused, rubbing his fingers together, "...gold dust - ya know what I'm saying?" Alec smiled again - well that was easier than he thought - wouldn't Logan be proud?!

__

PART #7

Alec rode back off over to Jam Pony then, explaining to Normal that he needed the rest of the day off, but he could come back to work tomorrow. Normal didn't even ask why. Being the guy's idol did have it's perks, Alec reasoned. He got there for about 2:00 so he just caught OC, Sketchy and Max as they were finishing their lunch hour. They were already engrossed in a conversation, but they all looked up to greet him as he walked over. "Hey", Max said, smiling at him and walking over to him to wrap one arm round his waist.

'Message understood', Alec thought, seeing that Max must have talked to OC and Sketchy about the two of them. "Guess Max told you the good news", he said, smiling to the other two. He caught the sceptical look in OC's eye, though luckily Sketchy didn't as his attention was more focussed on the couple in front of him. "Yeah", Sketchy said, "congrats man - you're a lucky guy!" Max smiled and seemed to pull Alec closer then, making him look down at her. "You have no idea!", he replied, without taking his eyes off Max and even OC could see they were coming dangerously close to a 'moment' then.

Max smiled again and pressed the lightest of kisses to Alec's lips, fully intending to pull back straight away, but that clearly wasn't Alec's plan. He could feel her pulling away and he wasn't going to let her off so easily so he quickly moved forward enough to capture her lips again. This time the kiss was a little more insistent, Max finding she couldn't tear herself away from this one so easily. Alec kept it a closed-mouth kiss, thinking that was probably the only way he could keep Max from completely kicking his ass when this was all over, but he could tell that he probably gone a little too far.

Max's mind was spinning as she stepped back from Alec. She knew she had asked him to play along with this story about them dating, but that kiss seemed like a little more than pretence. Thankfully, someone at least was watching out for her and broke up the situation before it became even more tense. "Come on people!", Normal's voice rang through to them, "Lunch is over and we got a ton of deliveries this afternoon! Bip bip bip!" Max silently thanked whatever God had just made Normal interrupt them and grabbed Sketchy's hand.

"Come on Sketch", she said, "you want some company this afternoon?" Sketchy looked a little confused, but nodded quickly, "Absolutely!" Max smiled at him and started to lead him away to Normal's dispatch counter. She shot one last look back at Alec over her shoulder, and he knew that he was definitely in trouble for what he just did. "Well that was a really dumb idea!", OC said to Alec, once she was sure Sketchy and Max were out of earshot. Alec turned to look at her, not understanding at first, but then realising Max must have told OC the truth, rather than the story she spun for Logan, Josh and Sketchy.

"Yeah I know!", he said, a slight laugh in his voice, but not a comfortable one. "You know Max is confused enough as it is at the moment with everything that's going on between her and Logan - what the hell's she gonna think now?", OC questioned again, not meaning to sound to harsh, she had to admit that she did like Alec, but she was worried about her boo. Alec didn't reply though, just shook his head, a little sadly OC thought. "Hey I'm sorry sugar", she said, a little more softly as they wheeled their bikes out of the office together. Alec didn't have to work but he fancied the company so he went along with Cindy. "Original Cindy's just a little concerned is all". 

He nodded, smiling thankfully. "But you know that kiss is gonna get you into trouble later right?" Alec smiled grimly, "Don't I know it!" OC watched him carefully, scrutinising his face as they pulled up at a set of traffic lights, realising he didn't want to say too much, but needing to know one thing, "So why'd you do it?" Alec turned to look at her, catching her gaze, but he never gave her an answer.

The lights changed then and they moved off, not saying too much else as they cycled through the busy Seattle streets. After a while, Alec started talking again, bringing up the subject of this job that he was doing for Logan and the two of them talked about that for a while. OC could see that there was something else on his mind, but she knew better than to push it with Alec. He would talk when he was good and ready - and not a moment before.

__

PART #8

Max hesitated again as she picked up the phone. She had finished her shift and was sitting back in her apartment while OC was getting some grocery shopping. She punched the number into the phone and hesitated once more, but she knew she had to make the call. "Hello?", he answered after about six rings. "Hey", she said, not sure if his reaction was angry, upset or just completely disinterested. "Oh, hi Max - how are you?" "Don't Logan", Max said, feeling more and more awkward. "Don't just talk like nothing happened yesterday - it's not gonna work".

"Well sorry", Logan said, a little angrily, "but you did call me remember? What exactly did you want?" "You've got Alec doing a job for you", Max said quickly. It took Logan a few seconds before he replied, and then he did so cautiously, "Shoulda figured he'd tell you about that", resisting the urge to make some comment about the two of them being so close now, "so what's the problem?" "That I had to find out from him", Max said, "I know things aren't exactly perfect between us right now, but you should've still called me. No matter what personal details are going on with us, you should know that you can still count on me for stuff like this".

Logan hesitated again, but he eventually said, "Thanks Max - I'm glad you feel that way". Max breathed a sigh of relief, they weren't exactly reconciled but they were getting there. "Alec's coming over to yours tonight right?", she asked, continuing when he agreed, "I'm coming too - I'm sure there's something I can do to help, even if it's just staying in the background as a means of communication between the two of you". Logan seemed to mull this over in his mind, but he eventually agreed, still not entirely comfortable with the idea of seeing Max and Alec there together, but he would have to try and ignore that for the time being - there were more important things going on.

***

They arrived at Logan's together. Max had called Alec earlier that afternoon and set everything up so they had ridden over to the apartment block on her motorcycle. There had been a seriously awkward moment when they had had to decide who was going to drive. Either way was going to be as comfortable as toothache, but in the end, Max said she would drive. This wasn't exactly her best decision she thought as they drove along, his hands firmly gripping her waist, but she was sure the alternative would have been even worse.

She didn't knock as she walked in, she never had before, so she saw no need now, and Logan was waiting for them, over by his computer table. Alec could practically feel the tension hit him in the face as he walked into that room, things were just slightly awkward between Max and Logan, and he got the impression that neither of them were particularly pleased that he was there. 'Thank God for Asha' he thought, as Logan picked up the ringing phone and explained that it was her. He walked away from them to take the call in the kitchen. 

Alec took the opportunity to quickly talk to Max about what they were doing, exactly what kind of act they should be putting on in front of Logan and that sort of thing, but then they both heard him starting to walk back into the main room. Not being able to think of anything else, Max quickly stepped forwards into Alec's arms, kissing him lightly on the lips, just in time to pull back, acting the model of awkwardness as Logan saw them. 

To give him his credit, Alec reasoned, Logan didn't say anything, didn't make a single sign that he had seen what just happened, just got straight down to business. They went through the last few details, Logan handing over a set of microphones and ear pieces for them so they could keep in contact and Max could relay any information from Alec to Logan. Time was getting on by then though, so Max and Alec made their exit, heading off to the club together, leaving Logan sitting by the phone, waiting for her call.

AN. Sorry! I'm still not there yet, but I promise the story does start properly in the next chapter when one of the X5 children is reintroduced! *SS*


	4. Chapter 4

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

****

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

****

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

****

Author's note: Right - here we go! Sorry it's taken SOOOO long to finally update this but things have been kinda hectic! Never try to write chapter fanfic while studying for A levels and have a Dad prowling around because he's taken time off work to help you study!!! This is honestly the first time I've managed to get near my computer in over a month!

Anyway - rant over! One of the X5 escapees features in this chapter as part of the main story kicking off (kicking off - god help me, the world cup's taken over my writing style!!). Not gonna say who it is yet - READ and find out! Plus oodles of M/A sweet angsty type stuff! Enjoy! *SS*

_____________________________________________________________________

__

PART #9

The club was starting to look a little more atmospheric as Max and Alec arrived there that evening. It still wasn't open, Mitchell wanting Alec to rehearse with this 'Nina' before then, but things were a lot more business like. They actually got stopped by a bouncer at the club door before Mitchell came out to let them in. "Sorry about that", he said as they walked inside, "Tony can be a little...overbearing on occasion!" "Not a problem", Alec said, reaching for Max's hand as they walked down the steps into the centre of the club.

"Okay", Mitchell said, once they were there, "well Nina should be here in about ten minutes she said, so...hello!", he stopped then, apparently only just noticing Max then. "And who might you be darling?" "Oh this is Jessica Guerin", Alec said, quickly interrupting, "she's my girlfriend". Max played along, flashing Mitchell a huge smile, a la 'Dorothy' - the flake she pretended to be a few months ago on that job for Logan. "Well aren't you little miss heartbreaker?", Mitchell joked kindly, kissing Max's hand, "She's quite a catch buddy!"

"Yeah I noticed!", Alec smiled, squeezing Max's other hand. "I just came by to wish my man here good luck!", Max enthused, hugging closer to Alec as she turned to face him, "I have to get to work now, but I'll see you later okay?" "Count on it!", Alec grinned, letting her kiss him rather than trying anything again, hoping to prevent himself from getting into too much trouble with her later. She kissed him lightly, then, flashing another huge smile at Mitchell, she made her way back out of the club, waving to both of the guys as she went. 

Mitchell whistled once he figured that she was out of earshot, but she could hear everything anyway. Alec had a microphone hidden in the collar of his shirt so Max could hear everything that was being said. "Damn!", Mitchell said, grinning, "I don't know how you found a girl like that, but if I were you I'd hold onto her like my life depended on it!" "That's actually the plan!", Alec replied, also smiling, perfectly well aware that Max could hear, "She doesn't know, but I'm actually planning to propose next week on our anniversary!" "Congratulations!", came another voice behind them, making both guys whirl round to see who it was, "She's a lucky girl!" 

***

Max paused when she heard that - 'Nina' must be early she thought. She had been making her way around the back of the club, trying to find a back way in so she could wait for Alec and listen in on what was happening. She had just managed to find a door and knocked out the one guard there, before dragging him inside and out of the way. She found the back of the staging area where the piano was set up and got herself into a comfortable position to sit and wait for him, while being out of sight the whole time.

***

She was right as it happened, Mitchell smiled and embraced the new entrant to the conversation, complementing her on her 'fabulous' appearance! "Thanks Mitch!", she smiled, flashing the same winning smile to Alec. There was something about her that seemed ever so familiar to him at the time, but he couldn't figure out why. "So who's the new guy?", Nina asked, offering him her hand to shake. "Max Caulfield - replacement piano guy", he said to introduce himself, knowing that would cost him with the real 'Max' later! 

"Good to meet you", she said, "Nina O'Brien". He took in the sight of her fairly appreciatively. She was very beautiful with long blonde hair and a stunning blue evening dress, and he could practically hear Max telling him off as his mind wandered (even though that wasn't possible - she could hear him, but he couldn't hear her). He started to feel under dressed. He was wearing a white shirt and black suit, but had refused to wear the tie Logan had offered, though Mitchell didn't seem to care.

He caught Nina's eye as he looked up again and he could have sworn that she was trying to tell him something with that look, but he couldn't tell what. "Okay then", Mitchell said, moving things along, "we've got a few minutes before opening so why don't you two get acquainted?", he prompted, gesturing to the piano. "I've got a set list", Nina said as they moved away from Mitchell, "but if you don't know any of these we can mix it up a little". Alec quickly glanced over the list and he found a couple that he didn't know, which he quickly substituted.

"What about 'Someone to watch over me'?", Nina asked, "You know - just to warm up - see what you're doing". Alec nodded and started the introduction to the song, letting his eyes sweep the club as he did so, getting a lay of the land. But his attention was quickly distracted as she started to sing. She was really good, even he could tell that, her soft and slightly breathy voice mixing perfectly with his emotive playing. 

__

*~ There's a somebody I'm longing to see

I hope that he

Turns out to be

Someone to watch over me ~*

Max steeled herself as she listened backstage. This 'Nina' was good, she had to admit that, but it wasn't her that was holding her attention. She recognised the song that Alec was playing from that morning at Joshua's, and the same feeling washed over her. She found herself getting more and more drawn into the music, an image of his fingers dancing over the keys coming to the surface in her mind.

She only came round when the song finished, the sudden silence jolting her back to reality. She shook off whatever thoughts had been running through her mind, forcing herself to concentrate on why they were there in the first place. "Well I think we can call that a success!", Mitchell said, clapping his hands appreciatively, "You two are fabulous together!" "Though not too fabulous right?", Nina joked, smiling seductively at Alec, which he couldn't help but notice, "What would your girlfriend think?"

__

PART #10

The evening passed fairly slowly after that for Max. She was starting to get cramp in her legs from sitting curled up for so long. She did think about getting up and stretching but she didn't want to risk being seen. She also wanted to make sure she was still in com-range with Alec. She couldn't work out why it was bothering her so much, but the fact that this 'Nina' was getting so cosy with him was really getting to her.

She didn't get too much longer to think about it though, because just at that moment

Alec's voice crackled into her earpiece, making her focus again. He had the microphone turned up as loud as he could so he barely had to whisper for her to hear him, meaning that no one could see him talking. He had noticed Anderson walking into the club and was giving Max a heads-up. Max dialled Logan's number into Alec's cell phone which he had left with her. "Logan he's here", she said, "hold on a second".

She kept the call running while she waited for Alec to come through with some information. "No go", Alec said after a few more minutes had gone by, "they're just meeting tonight - the deal's not going down till tomorrow". Max cursed under her breath, realising that they were going to have to come back and do this all again the next night, but she relayed the information to Logan. "Thanks Max", he replied, "I'll make sure Matt Sung is at the club tomorrow, there's nothing else we can do tonight". 

She agreed and hung up, thankful that they only had about another hour to wait before the club closed. The evening did eventually come to a close though, and Alec was half way through telling Max that when he saw Mitchell walking towards him. He shut up quickly and turned off the microphone receiver, managing to pull it out of his collar before Mitchell saw a thing. "Great show tonight man", Mitchell said, shaking his hand warmly and patting him on the back. "Same time tomorrow?", Alec asked and Mitchell agreed, going off to have a word with one of the bouncers about something else.

Alec stood up, closing the lid of the piano and was just about to go and meet Max when Nina stopped him. She sidled over to him, making sure no one was watching and then dragged him round a corner out of sight. Alec whistled under his breath, damn this really was not the time for this, regardless of how hot she was! As soon as she was sure that no one had seen them though, she turned back to him, whispering quickly. "Ben?" Alec panicked then, who was this girl and how did she know Ben?

"It's me Syl", she replied, helpfully answering his question for him, showing him her barcode. Alec weighed it over and realised that she must have been one of the '09 escapees with Max and Ben. "You shoulda gotten here earlier tonight", he said, "my so-called 'girlfriend' would have wanted to see you". Syl frowned for a second, then guessed, hoping she was right, "Max?" Alec nodded quickly. Syl was practically tearing up by then, "She's really alive?" 

"She is and she's fine", Alec confirmed, realising that Syl would have had no way of knowing what had happened to Max once she was taken back to Manticore. "Look I can't say much more right now, but there's something major going down", Syl went on, "can you get Max to meet us here after work tomorrow?" Alec nodded, but before he could ask her anything else, they heard Mitchell calling for her. 

She flashed him a smile, "It's good to see you again big brother!", she grinned before she walked back out to greet Mitchell. He waited for a few seconds, then sneaked a look round the corner. Luckily Syl was keeping Mitchell busy so he took that chance to sneak out of the club unnoticed. He snuck round the back of the building, watching for any more security but they had all gone home now. He practically walked straight into Max, and boy, did she look pissed!

"Nice to see you too sweetie!", he joked and instantly regretted it. "What the hell took you so long?", she hissed, "The club closed 25 minutes ago!" "Hey sorry Max!", he snapped back, not sure why she was so mad, "Mitchell caught me - what was I supposed to do?!" Max looked up at him questioningly, but she didn't buy it. "So it was the old sleazy guy that you were talking to? You sure it wasn't little miss karaoke? I swear to god Alec if you were trying to get yourself----"

"Hey!", he cut her off, now angry himself, "Is that really what you think of me?" She stopped then, feeling bad for going so far, she really hadn't meant to, but damn, he was infuriating at times! "I'm sorry", she said quickly, "I guess I've just got too much stuff on my mind right now - I didn't mean to take it out on you". He smiled back at her - all was forgiven. 

"But did you really have to pick 'Max' as your alias?", she questioned, jokingly this time, a smile crossing her lips. "Well you know it is a guy's name too!", Alec replied, knowing she was teasing him, and teasing her back, "And is that any way to talk to your future fiancé?!" "I don't believe I said 'yes' yet!", Max joked, playfully slapping his arm, gesturing for them to start walking back to her bike.

"And anyway", Alec started, remembering what he had to tell her, "it's a good job I did stick around to be chatted up by Nina...", he stopped as he saw Max jokingly look offended again, "...because she just so happens to be a friend of yours". Max frowned, not sure where this was going. "Could say she was family", Alec went on, lowering his voice instinctively, "you know anyone by the name of '701'?" "Syl?", Max said, stopping him and gripping his arm firmly, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure!", Alec replied, letting his eyes fall to her hand on his arm, but she didn't withdraw it, "She was just slightly pleased to find out that you were okay after you got taken back to Manticore". "What else did she say?", Max questioned earnestly. "She said something major was going down - she asked if I knew where you were. She wants us to meet her after work tomorrow". Max nodded, taking this in. It had been quite a few months since she had last seen her sister, and she had never had the chance to tell her that she was okay, or what had happened to Zack.

"And Max?", Alec said, jolting her out of her private thoughts, "She called me 'Ben' - she doesn't know". Max took this in grimly, looking to him for answers. "I didn't get the chance to say anything - it happened really fast, but you can tell her yourself tomorrow right?" Max nodded firmly, seemingly only now realising that she was still gripping his arm. She let go, looking a little embarrassed and turning round to start walking again. "You okay?", Alec said, after a minute, already knowing really what was the matter.

She was worried about telling Syl about Ben, he could see it in her eyes before she even said anything. "It's just--", she started weakly, but she just trailed off, unable to finish. "It's okay Max", Alec said, soothingly, feeling a little bolder and catching her up, letting one arm rest round her shoulders, "Syl's your sister - she of all people would never judge you for what happened to him. None of us ever would". She knew he was right, and she also knew what he meant by 'us'.

He meant all of the Manticore brood. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, they always were going to be an 'us' separated from the rest of the human race, but she was only now starting to see that that might not be such a bad thing. She thought about pulling away from Alec, letting his arm fall from her shoulders, but she didn't. There was something comforting about him right now, and she needed to feel that from someone.

They didn't say too much for the rest of the night. Alec called Logan to report in and explain about Syl, but stopped short of saying that they would come over. "It's late man", he said, making Max check her watch and seeing he was right, "we're not coming over now. Max has had a long day and she needs to go home". Max seemed to wake up as she heard those last words - Alec defending her against Logan's occasionally oppressive 'protection'. She could tell there was an awkward moment between them as Alec rolled his eyes.

She knew Logan only wanted her to come over to stop her from going home with Alec. Maybe they were a little more convincing than she thought. But she found herself siding with Alec. He cursed under his breath and then held the phone out to her, "He's insisting on talking to you", he said, rolling his eyes again. She took the phone quickly, dropping her eyes to avoid his gaze and spoke quickly.

He tried to convince her to come over again, supposedly so they could talk about Syl and what her being back in Seattle could be about, but she just cut him off mid-sentence. "Logan, nothing else is going to happen tonight. Like Alec said, it's really late, I am actually tired and we're going home now". She almost choked as she realised exactly what she had said, but couldn't say anything else as Logan quickly said a 'goodnight' and then hung up on her.

Alec took the phone from her without a word, putting it back in his coat pocket. "Come on girl!", he said, trying to jolly her along, "I'll let you drive!" She couldn't help but smile then, jutting her lip out in mock indignation, "_Let_ me drive?!" He held his hands up in mock surrender, "No more please!", he said through laughing, "I'm too tired to fight with you properly!" Max smiled as she unlocked her bike and Alec got on behind her, just trying to push any thoughts of Logan to the back of her mind as she drove off into the night.

AN. I know - kind of a cliff hanger again! Sorry! But I really am getting there! I promise, and this was quite a long chapter. LOADS happens in the next part - and if you're not confused yet - you soon will be! *SS*


	5. Chapter 5

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

****

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

****

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

****

Author's note: Right - chapter 5! Some nice A/M/L angst type stuff going on, and plenty more from the other X5s! Bit of a reunion this chapter - you'll see what I mean as you read it - and you might get a better idea of what White is up to as well! *SS*

=============================================================

__

PART #11

The next day passed relatively quickly for Alec and Max, as both were anxious to find out what Syl needed to talk to them about. They both raced out of work together as soon as they could, Sketchy making some joke about new couples which luckily only Alec heard. Max had explained to Cindy what was happening so she was ready to cover for her and Alec if they weren't in work the next day, which left only person to talk to. Logan.

She agreed to meet Alec later, figuring it wasn't the best time for the two of them to be in the same room together. That made her think though. Was she really worried about Logan and Alec being in the same room, or her and Alec? She had started to feel a lot closer to him these last few days, and she had to admit that kissing him wasn't exactly meaningless to her, but she fought off those feelings. They were just because she was angry with Logan and frustrated that they couldn't be together.

The meeting hadn't exactly gone well either. He had wanted to go with them, supposedly so he could be around to see the deal between Anderson and his contact, and to keep watch for any of White's goons in case the meet with Syl was a trap, but she could tell that wasn't the real reason, and she said as much. They had had a fight then. Their second fight that week, when they'd gone for over a year before without any major bust-ups. Max was really glad she hadn't brought Alec with her this time. 

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about Logan", Max said, sighing in exasperation, "of course Alec is going with me - this affects him too, but it doesn't involve you. I know you're only looking out for me, but whatever's going on, there'll be three Manticore X5s there tonight, and I think we can look after ourselves". He opened his mouth to object then, but she didn't let him. "Look this obviously isn't going anywhere. And it's clearly not about Syl or what's going on tonight". 

Again he wanted to interrupt, but again she stopped him, "I'll let you know what's happening - keep you in the loop, but I'm not gonna let you come with us tonight just so you can supervise me while I'm with Alec". "Max please", he said, finally getting a word in, "I won't come if you really don't want me there, but just be careful okay? Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean I can just stop caring". Max forced a smile then, she knew he was trying to come to a truce.

"Okay", she said, "I'll call you with any info we can get on Anderson, and I'll let you know what happened with Syl". That seemed to be enough for him then, so he let it go, saying goodbye to her as she walked out. She sighed as she reached the street again, this was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be, and all the confusion swimming round in her head really wasn't helping. Then, just to make matters worse, she walked round to her bike to find him already there, leaning against it.

She just gave him a look that told him 'do not ask' and he nodded, understanding. He stepped aside while she got on her bike, retrieving his at the same time. "You ready?", he asked. "Yeah, let's just go", Max said, starting to wheel her bike out onto the street, "but don't you need to change or something?", she asked, looking down at his scruffy jeans, shirt and leather jacket. He smiled, patting his rucksack on his back, "Be prepared", he said, making her smile too as they rode off together.

__

PART #12

Max put in another appearance as 'Jessica' at the club before it opened, but this time she was still there as Syl arrived and the two exchanged looks before she made her exit. She waited for them at the back of the club, like she had the night before, relaxing a little more as she listened to the music that night. They really did sound good together, she thought, smiling as Alec went off on another complicated improv in the middle of the song. Her earpiece crackled into life again at that second though as Alec started whispering to her again.

"You may wanna call that cop guy in like now!", he muttered, catching sight of Anderson again, and it certainly looked like the deal was going to happen. "He's taking out an envelope", he added, as he continued to watch them, "if you're gonna go, it better be now!" Max called Matt Sung who was already at the club, standing by the bar, and he caught Alec's eye as he walked over and apprehended the pair. They'd had a couple of plain-clothes guys there too, listening in and watching so they had enough to put him away.

Sung smiled a thank you to Alec as they discreetly ushered Anderson and his 'partner' out of the club before calling Max and thanking her too. She passed on the good news to Logan, who promptly announced the whole thing on TV on one of his eyes-only hacks, while her and Alec went off to meet Syl. They had to wait a little while after the club closed, Syl left first while Max came back to pick up Alec and they left together about twenty minutes later.

They crept round the back of the building to find Syl already there, talking to someone else who they couldn't see at first, but Max recognised as soon as he turned round. "Krit!", she gasped, pulling both him and Syl into a massive hug, so happy to see her brother and sister again. "Hey easy!", Krit said, as her grip became a little too tight, "I know we're strong too but even we need to breathe sometimes!"

She pulled back then, laughing and just relieved to see that the two of them were okay. Krit then noticed Alec and went about enthusiastically greeting him too. He also called him Ben and Max had to intervene then. "This isn't Ben", she said, becoming a little more serious, and receiving some very questioning looks from the other X5s. "I found Ben last year", she said, Alec coming up behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder for support, "and he had lost it completely". "He was killing people", Max said, trying to avoid the shocked expressions of the other two, "and Lydecker was closing in on us".

"He was too hurt to escape so I...", she trailed off then, breathing for a second before she could finish, "...I made sure that Lydecker couldn't take him back alive". Syl immediately pulled her sister into a hug then, realising just how awful she must have felt about it, while Krit just stood there in shock. Max pulled back eventually, realising she still hadn't explained Alec yet. "When I got taken back to Manticore", she started, gesturing for him to come forward, "I met my 'breeding partner'". Krit and Syl nodded. They had heard about the breeding program from some of the other escapees that they had met recently. 

"And he turned out to be Alec", Max went on. "I'm Ben's twin - 494", he explained, "I was in another unit to you guys, and they liked to keep us separate". "I didn't recognise you", he said, indicating Syl, "but your twin was in my unit", he said, indicating Krit. "He was 472 - a good guy, but I haven't seen him since Maxie here burnt the place to the ground!" "That was you?", Krit asked in surprise, "I mean we heard about that of course, but I would've never thought...wow! My sister, everybody!"

Max smiled, doing a little mock bow. "After that", she said, "everybody got kinda scattered. I met up with this guy Joshua who was the first transgenic Manticore made - little too much canine in his cocktail!" "And then I found Alec again", she went on, "well I had to save his ass if you want to be entirely accurate!" Alec looked indignant and was about to start a play-fight but Krit and Syl's laughter stopped them. "So you two ended up dating?!", Syl said, through her laughing. Alec was all ready to step in and say that they had just made that up to fool Logan, but Max cut him off.

"Yeah", she said, wrapping an arm round his waist, "don't ask me how, but we really did!" Alec wasn't entirely sure why they had to pretend in front of these two, but decided to go along with it, wrapping an arm round her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "Well I guess we lucked out then", Krit said, "'cause if this plan is gonna work, we're gonna need all the help we can get!" "What plan?", Max asked, realising this is what Syl wanted them to meet about. 

"I take it you've heard of White", Krit said, taking the lead in the conversation, and Max and Alec nodded, "well we've found out where his base of operations is. We're planning one last raid to take it out - put a stop to his search for transgenics". Max and Alec exchanged a look before Max spoke again, "How did you find out about all this? Who's running the op?" "Who else?", Syl grinned, sharing a look with her brother, "It's Zack!"

Max shook her head, and Alec could see she was getting panicked. "It can't be", Alec said, not sure if Max was going to be able to say anything. "Why not?", Krit asked. "Because Zack doesn't know who he is", Alec went on. He quickly explained what had happened when Zack had resurfaced, Max was a little too upset to speak. "I don't get it", Syl said, when he had finished. "He called us - it was definitely Zack's voice. He called all of us and got us to come back to Seattle".

"All?", Max asked hopefully. "Well me and Syl obviously", Krit said, starting to smile, "but we've got a few others too - Jondy and Zane are here too". "Jace wanted to come", Syl said, "but she can't leave her baby". "She's doing great", she said to Max, smiling, "we've been down to visit her in Mexico". "I don't know", Alec said, being the voice of reason here, "this doesn't sound right. I don't see how it can have been Zack that called you, so if it wasn't, how did they find you and why?" 

Max nodded, "He's right - something about this doesn't feel right, it could be another one of White's schemes". "Well you can find out for yourself tomorrow", Krit said. 

"He's arranged a meet at this warehouse downtown - go over plans and everything". Max was in two minds, she knew it could very possibly be a trap for them, but at the same time, if it really was Zack - she had to go.

__

PART #13

The man stood to attention as White entered his cell once more. "Well it looks like your little friends have been busy", White said, wickedly sarcastic, "everything's set for tonight". "We'll take you to the warehouse a few hours before the meeting's set and you can arrange everything. Just stick to the plan, okay?" "Yes sir!", came the automatic response. He went to salute, but White waved it off, telling him not to bother.

"You just have to remember these two are our top priority", White said, indicating the photos of Max and Alec which were still on the desk. "Yes sir!", he chimed in again, "Containment of X5-452 and X5-494 is primary objective, all other X5 captures non-essential. Kill on sight if necessary". "Good man!", White joked, smiling wickedly, it was all too easy. He didn't know why he'd never thought of it before. 

He was about to walk out of the cell but he cast one look back over his shoulder as he went. You know it was uncanny how alike they were he thought, he knew the two of them were created as twins, but even so. "Good luck to you", he said as an afterthought, "X5-598". Zack's face looked straight back at him, saluting once more, "Yes sir!"

***

That same morning, a slightly different meeting was going on at Logan's apartment. OC had covered for Max and Alec saying they would both be in late that day, so they had gone straight over to Logan's, and the situation was butt-clenchingly awkward again. Logan had ushered them inside, going to fetch some coffee that he had just made and he came back to find Max and Alec squashed onto his two-seater sofa. It was a little snug at the best of times if you wanted to sit two people on it, so the general effect was that Max was sitting on Alec's lap, and that was so not something Logan wanted to see!

"So", he said, trying the best he could not to think about the fact that they were holding hands against Max's thigh. "What are you going to do about tonight?" "We have to go", Max said, holding up a hand to silence his questions, "I know it could be a trap, but if it really is Zack I have to see him - and the others". Logan was about to ask who the 'we' referred to, but then figured given their current position that was a pretty dumb question.

"I've already called Mitchell", Alec said, "and he said his regular guy can come back now, so that's not gonna be a problem". "Sounds like you're all set then", Logan said, "but I want to go with you". It was amazing really, how much they could communicate by barely even moving, but Alec felt Max's hand tighten around his when Logan said that. "Logan you can't", Max said, "if it is a trap then I can't be worrying about you as well as everyone else. And if it's not...well you remember what happened the last time we saw Zack".

She trailed off then, not needing to say anything else. They all remembered perfectly well how Zack had reacted to Logan. "Alright so I won't go with you", Logan said, thinking that what Max said was probably reasonable, "but I'm still coming". "I'll sit outside in the car", he said, before she could object, "I can keep watch for you and if nothing else, I can give you guys a quick getaway if you need it". 

Alec sat forward then to take his cup of coffee, which was a little difficult as Max still wouldn't let go of his hand so she had to lean forward with him. "I think Logan's right", Alec said, looking to Max, "it can't help to have someone there to watch our backs right?" Reluctantly Max nodded and offered Logan a weak smile, "Okay I guess we have a plan then - can you get to my place for about 8:00?", she asked Logan, who agreed, nodding.

The two of them left then, seeming to exchange a look, they both stood up and said something about getting to work, leaving Logan to himself. Well he had gained a small victory, he thought, Max was at least allowing him to go with them that night. He tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head that was telling him that she'd only agreed because Alec had said it was a good idea. That voice was never a good sign.

AN. Well? What d'ya think? It gets a little more confusing before I get anywhere near the end yet! I'm about half way through so far, so there's loads more to come - and believe me, the whole 598/Zack thing is way more complicated than it is so far! *SS*


	6. Chapter 6

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

****

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

****

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

****

Author's note: Where am I up to? This is chapter 6 right?! Oh well! Following advice from the reviews of this story (HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed by the way - I welcome any comments and advice!) I've re-structured this chapter a little so it should (hopefully!) be easier to read! If I've still not got it quite right, feel free to let me know! Anyway - the X5 plot thickens, more from White, more A/M/L angst - anybody who's figured out what's up with Max, you're doing well, but the main action of the piece is only just starting to get going! *SS*

=============================================================

PART #14

That night, Logan pulled up a few blocks from the address that Syl had given Max the day before. This way he was out of sight of anyone who was looking, but he could keep an eye out himself by hacking into some surveillance equipment. He was also close enough if they really did need to make a run for it. He gave Max an earpiece so they could keep in touch.

Alec was round on the other side of the car, so he took the opportunity to talk to Max, "I know you don't need to hear it, but be careful okay?" 

There was a brief moment between them then as Max smiled back at him, but that was shattered quickly as Alec walked back into frame. "Don't worry", he said, resting a hand on Max's shoulder, "I'll look after her!" Max looked away from Logan then, not wanting to see his reaction, she just said they had to go and the two of them walked off together to the meet.

Logan sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what had happened. Max had insisted that her and Alec were together now, but every now and then, he had his doubts. They were certainly acting fairly couple-like, he thought if he saw Alec touching her one more time he'd jump out of the car and rip his arm off, and then there was that scene at her apartment earlier. He had driven over to pick up Max, thinking that they would go and get Alec on the way there, only to be greeted at the door by Alec himself! He told Logan to come in as Max wasn't ready yet, only to see her emerging from the bedroom a few seconds later, evidently having only just finished dressing! 

It was made even worse by the fact that Max tossed something to Alec as she walked out, which turned out to be one of his shirts! "Thanks!", Alec replied, "I wondered what had happened to this!" 'This is it' Logan thought, 'this is what hell feels like'! But then Max had looked almost as awkward as he did, which seemed a little strange he thought. There certainly seemed to enough evidence to say that they were together, but that look she had given him just now as he told her to be careful, she hadn't looked at him like that for quite a while. Of course Alec had to jump in and spoil it.

He had no way of knowing, but Max and Alec were thinking about exactly the same thing as they walked round to the warehouse. Max had heard the door opening while she was dressing and then recognised Logan's voice. She quickly threw the rest of her clothes on and then looked around the room, panicking a little. She could hear Alec saying something, but she couldn't tell exactly what. Triumphantly she picked up a t-shirt out of one of her dresser drawers and marched back into the living room, throwing it to Alec as she went.

Luckily he caught what she was doing and ad-libbed something about it being his. Logan had looked slightly pissed, but he still wasn't doing great at the whole 'letting go' part so Max felt like she had to give him a little push. Alec looked down at Max as they walked along, wondering if she was thinking about the same thing he was. He had panicked when she threw the shirt at him, but made something up on the spot which seemed to work.

He had to feel sorry for the guy, but he really had to suppress a laugh as he saw Logan's reaction to their little scene. Max was being about as subtle as a lead balloon and he still wasn't getting it! Her voice broke through his silent reverie then, "Thanks for going along with the whole t-shirt thing", she said. 

"No problem!", he replied at the same volume, smiling, "Whose was it though?" 

"Some guy I hooked up with a while ago", Max said, and from her tone he got that it was something she didn't want to talk about. 

That worked out well anyway because they were just about at the warehouse doors and Logan's voice suddenly crackled into Max's earpiece. "I got you on an old Russian satellite", he said, "nothing's going on right now - you should be clear". 

"Thanks", Max said, surprising Alec until he figured out who she was talking to, "we should be out in an hour". Logan agreed and the two of them walked inside, looking around apprehensively.

The place looked fairly deserted, and Max began to think it really was a trap, but then Syl walked out from a hiding place, calling for the others to follow. Max and Alec glanced round them, seeing first Krit then two others following behind him. "Zane! Jondy!", Max cried, greeting her siblings enthusiastically, wrapping both of them in bear hugs. Alec stood to one side a little awkwardly, he had never had that kind of relationship with the other X5s in his unit, partly because he was a C.O. but also because he had never found it easy to be that friendly before.

"You're looking well little sister", Jondy said, finally releasing Max from her hug, "although I think I preferred your hair shorter!" 

Max playfully swatted her sister and then walked over to Alec, taking him by the hand as she led him over to the others. "This is Alec - my boyfriend", she said, introducing him to Zane and Jondy, who greeted him kindly. Syl said she had explained about who Alec was so they were spared doing all that again. 

Alec smiled back as he said hi, pausing as he came to Jondy. "I recognise you too", he said, "your twin, 211, was my second in command". 

Jondy raised an eyebrow in approval, "So you were a C.O. huh? I'd have never guessed!" Max rolled her eyes and swatted her sister again, but Alec thought it was great to see her looking so happy. Her eyes seemed to shine even in the semi-darkness as she laughed and joked with her brothers and sisters, but she always kept him close too. 

She never let him stray too far from her, acting what could practically be called protectively Alec thought as he joked with Jondy and Syl, as she praised his piano skills. "Quite the little reunion we got going here", Krit remarked after a while. 

"Indeed", came another voice, startling Max and Alec in particular. They all turned to see a figure emerge from an office area on the upper floor of the warehouse. He slowly descended the steps, eventually coming to a stop right in front of them. "It's good to see you Maxie!"

__

PART #15

Alec tensed as he saw the figure approaching, moving round to slightly shield Max, but he stopped when the figure moved into the light. It definitely looked like Zack, there was no question about that. All of the others seemed to be convinced anyway, greeting him affectionately. He came to Max last, smiling at her, "It's okay Maxie really", he said, insistently but softly, "my memory started to come back a few months ago, it was all a little blurry at first, but then it got clearer". 

"But don't worry", he said, attempting a slightly poor-taste joke, "I'm not gonna try and kill Logan again!" "Looks like Alec is the one I'm gonna have to keep an eye on now!", he said, joking again, and that seemed to be about enough for Max as she stepped forward and hugged him tightly. Alec frowned to himself, that may have been enough for her, but he still wasn't there yet. 

"Okay", Zack said as he released Max, "I guess we should get down to business then". He led them over to a table at the other end of the room with a few papers spread out on it. "This is White's HQ", he said, pointing to the rough map of the location spread out before them. "It's an old factory down by the harbour, most of the traffic from there seems to be going by water as well. From what I can gather, he's got a few transgenics locked up in this area", he said, pointing to the map again, "and most of his Intel is concentrated here", he pointed again. "The plan is to split up into teams, get the prisoners and then blow the whole place sky-high. Any questions?" 

Alec felt like speaking up. He had always been the C.O. for his unit back at Manticore, he didn't like taking orders from someone else, particularly this guy. But is was actually Max that spoke in the end. "One or two", Max said, re-adjusting to her role as his second in command, "how did you find all this out?" 

"I've been back in Seattle for a few weeks now", Zack said, "I met up with a few transgenics on the way and they told me a few stories about White - the rest I got from the news". Max nodded, that did make sense. "I started following a few of the guys that worked for him, eventually one of them led me back to this place", he said, gesturing to the map again. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you at first", he said to Max, "but I was trying to stay low-profile, and I know he's looking for you so I figured it was best not to try and contact you". 

Max nodded, resting her hand on top of his on the table, "Thanks", she said, smiling at him, "now let's go kick some government ass!"

***

Max and Alec stayed fairly quiet as they walked back to the car. They all dispersed quite quickly, agreeing to meet up at the warehouse again the following night to put the plan into action. Logan was waiting expectantly for them as they climbed back into the car, both taking the back seat. "So how'd it go?", Logan asked. He had been able to speak to Max, but he hadn't heard anything himself so he didn't know what was going on. 

"Drive", Max said, not speaking again until they had driven a few more blocks. "That wasn't Zack", she said as soon as she was sure they were okay. This surprised Alec a little, seeing the display that Max had put on, and he said as much. "Somebody obviously wants me to think it is though, so I went along with it". "He must be another one of our twins", she said, sighing a little, sad that it hadn't been Zack after all, "he wasn't in your unit?", she asked Alec. 

"Nope", Alec said, shaking his head anymore, "but there were at least four X5 units - he could have been in either of the other two". 

"Which brings up another question", Max said, turning a little more grave, "if he really wasn't Zack - how did he know so much about all of us?" "He knew my nickname", she went on, "he knew Alec and he was talking about you too Logan". 

That got Logan's attention, "So how did he know about all that?" 

"I have no idea", Max said, "but I don't think I should stay at home tonight", she went on, "you mind having a house guest?" 

"Probably not!", Alec said, laughing a little, he had moved out of Joshua's that morning, figuring it was probably safe to do so now. 

"You too Logan", Max said, "do you have somewhere you can stay?" She didn't realise how that sounded 'til she had said it, and it was a little late then. 'Oh yeah, I can stay with my new boyfriend in our fabulous little shag nest, but what are you going to do?' 

"Yeah, I'll be fine", Logan said quickly, making Max wish the earth would open up and swallow her for about the fiftieth time in the last few days!

__

PART #16

X5-598 was about ready to leave again. He had gone back to report to White on his success so far, and was all ready to leave for their meeting again, but White came in, stopping him at the last minute. "Right", White said, "just one more time - you lead them to the location, here", he said, pointing to a map he laid out on the desk, "walking them straight into an ambush, then you get the hell out of there and bring 452 to me". 

Zack agreed, just glancing down at the map to remind himself of the location one more time. "Sir what about 494?", he asked as White hadn't mentioned him this time. 

"Just make sure they don't kill him", White said. "The others are all expendable but I need 452 unharmed - 494? Well 'unharmed' is less of an issue - just make sure he's still breathing - I'm not done with him yet". Zack saluted once more and White left, looking very pleased with himself.

***

That night, Logan drove them back to the warehouse, but they were a little better prepared this time. Max wouldn't let them carry guns, but she let Alec take his knife, which was strapped to the side of his boot and Max carried a smaller blade of her own. The rest of the armoury, Zack said, would be provided for them. Max and Alec were also fully wired this time. They both had ear pieces and they also had microphones this time, fixed to the wrist band of their left gloves. They were about as prepared as they could be, they just hoped it was enough.

They got inside the warehouse and found everyone else already there, saddling up. Krit was handling the weaponry, dolling it out to the others, Zane was going over the plans with Zack again and Jondy was checking out their transport again. They had managed to get a small van, just large enough to take all of them, but not too suspicious looking. Alec went over to Zane and Zack, keeping the two of them occupied while Max snuck over to Krit. 

She couldn't risk saying anything too loudly, so she got as close to him as she could and then whispered so quietly that there was no way anyone else could hear. He looked at her in amazement as she repeated her message quickly. "Just be ready", Max said, as she caught Alec's eye and knew she had to finish up, "and spread the word". He nodded and quickly turned his attention back to his work, leaving Max to go back over to Alec.

Jondy called out then that she was ready for them to go. "Let's move people", Zack said, leading them out. Zane took the seat next to Jondy who was driving, leaving Zack, Max, Alec, Syl and Krit in the back. Logan heard them move out and drove off too, keeping his distance, but watching where they were going. Max waited until they had been driving for about ten minutes, then she made her move. Her and Alec moved as one, jumping over to the other side of the van and pinning Zack down with Max's knife pressed against his throat.

"Max what the hell are you doing?", Zane yelled, telling Jondy to pull over. 

"No!", Max yelled back, "This is a set-up. He isn't Zack, and we're probably being watched right now, so whatever you do - don't stop!" Jondy nodded and kept going, not even changing speed. Zack did struggle a little, but there wasn't much point, what with Max's knife and Alec's knee in his chest, he wasn't going anywhere. "And now you're going to tell us what's really going on!", Max said, commandingly, surprising some of her siblings, but not Alec.

He resisted at first, but then he got a punch in the face from Krit and that made him a little more talkative. "All right!", he said, realising he was basically dead as far as White was concerned, but he would be dead a whole lot quicker if he didn't talk. "She's right - I'm not Zack", he said, gesturing for Max to let up. She moved the knife away from his neck, but Alec wouldn't budge. "I'm X5-598", he said, "I'm Zack's twin and I was recruited by White to bring you in".

"So what we're supposed to just show up like lambs to the slaughter?", Syl asked, more upset than anything else. Max had known instantly that it wasn't Zack but she'd really believed it was him. 

"Something like that", 598 coughed, feeling his face where Krit hit him, "the rest of you are fair game but he wants 452 and 494 alive". 

Max and Alec exchanged looks with the rest, they at least knew why White wanted Max but..."Why me?", Alec asked.

"He just said something about unfinished business", 598 replied, "wouldn't say what". "I'm sorry I had to lie to all of you", he said, "but you didn't see what I did". "White brought in one of the other transgenics, X6 I think, he looked pretty young". "He tortured him for hours in front of me, then he killed him. He said if I didn't do what he said then he'd do the same to me". "He put a bug in my neck", he went on, "relax it doesn't have an audio link, just a GPS so he can tell if I'm not following orders".

"So you know nothing about Zack?", Max asked after a while and 598 reluctantly shook his head. 

"White filled in all the details about you that I know - I have no idea where he got the information". The rest of them took this in grimly, that did not sound good. How could White have known all of that? 

Max paused for a second so Alec spoke instead. He lifted his wrist to his face, speaking into the microphone. "You get all that Logan?"

A few of the other X5s looked at him in surprise, but Max quickly signed that he was wired. "Yeah", Logan's voice replied in both Max and Alec's ear pieces, "I'll see what I can do about surveillance, but you've gotta figure that they've got some serious muscle waiting for you". 

"Looks like!", Alec laughed darkly, realising they were arriving at the location, "Wish us luck man!"

AN. I know! Kind of a cliff-hanger again! (Sorry!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

****

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

****

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

****

Author's note: Next chapter! Just to warn you in advance this isn't exactly the happiest of chapters, but it's kinda necessary in terms of the story and it'll balance out the ending! Oh yeah - and White gets majorly nasty! *SS*

=============================================================

PART #17

They found the location, but because of the heads-up they pretty much managed to beat the shit out of the guys there to ambush them, but it wasn't over that soon. Syl and Alec had both taken wounds from the soldier's machine guns, but that wasn't the problem. Just as they knocked the last guy out, two more teams of soldiers appeared, armed to the teeth. Max yelled for them to split up, knowing that they had to get out of there then, and fast. They split up into two groups with Krit and Syl following Max while Jondy, Zane and 598 followed Alec.

Max got her lot outside, fighting their way through as they went, and yelling for Logan to get there as soon as he could. They got back to the van, just in time to see Logan pull up. He got Syl inside his car, but then more guards showed up. Max and Krit took them on as Zane and Jondy arrived to help them out. Max asked where Alec was, but then she found out, a little too late. A voice rang out, and she looked up to see White on a gantry, gun pointed at Alec's head. 

He was using the younger man as a shield and even then he had to hold him up. He looked terrible. The gunshot wound to his stomach was bleeding steadily and he looked like he had been beaten badly, blood covering his face. "Your move 452!", White yelled, "You give yourself up like the nice little soldier we know you could be, and lover boy here goes free. You might want to hurry too, he's already lost a lot of blood". He moved his other hand and they heard Alec cry out as White produced a bloodied knife which he had just stabbed into Alec's side, "See?", he asked, voice full of wicked sarcasm.

Max may have been standing way away from Alec at that moment, but she could practically feel the knife herself, feeling her knees buckle beneath her. It was then that she saw the guards appear. Another set of reinforcements were just starting to make their way over to them, and they had to get Syl out of there. She made her choice. Though every fibre of her was screaming for her to turn round, she grabbed the others and yelled at them to get into the cars. She jumped in next to Syl in Logan's car and yelled at him to drive.

The car and van sped off in a hail of gunfire as Alec futilely watched from above. He knew she had to get the others out of there, but something inside him felt even more pained than the stab wound as he watched her drive off. He wouldn't allow the tear gathering at his eye to roll down his cheek - he'd never give White that satisfaction. "Don't panic 494", White said, leaning his head close to Alec's ear as he spoke, "She'll be back for you - I know this bitch too well!"

Max felt her eyes tear up as they drove away, Logan took the lead, letting Jondy, Krit and Zane follow in the van behind. She cradled Syl's head in her arms as they drove. Syl's wound wasn't that bad, but she needed to get it cleaned up, and the blood loss was making her fall into unconsciousness. Logan wanted to say something, anything to Max to make her feel better, but he couldn't think of a thing. Seeing the expression on her face he didn't know where to start. Whatever he had wanted to think before, there was no doubt left in his mind now.

Max truly did love Alec. He could see it in her eyes, every move she made. He had never seen her that upset and that...scared he realised. Not even with Tinga. This was completely different, and there was nothing he could do now to change her mind. Max felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks and she scrubbed them away as best she could before Logan noticed, but she couldn't stop them.

Any doubt or confusion she had had before left her in an instant, and she saw what she had been trying to deny since that first kiss. She loved Alec. She loved him in a way that she had never loved anybody before. Not even Logan. This was completely different, and there was nothing anyone could do now to change her mind. All she knew was that she had to get him back. If anything happened to him, she didn't know what she would do.

__

PART #18

Max didn't really remember much else about that night. Logan took them all back to Joshua's, calling him first to let him know what had happened, and the house became their new base of operations. The first thing she remembered was waking up the next morning to find OC and Jondy sitting by her bedside. OC hugged her immediately as she sat up, explaining that Logan had called her the night before. "Syl?", Max asked, her voice a little croaky. 

"She's okay", Jondy said, "I got the bullet out of her shoulder and gave her something for the pain, she's probably awake by now though - I'll go check". 

She smiled at her sister and OC and then got up to leave. OC hugged her again, "I know I can't really do much boo", she said, "but I wasn't gonna let you go through this without me being here for you". Max just pulled OC more tightly to her, starting to cry again as the memory of the night before flooded back. It was only then that she realised where she was. She was in Alec's room. They had put Syl in Joshua's room, which meant that there was only one bed left in the house, so they had given that to Max who was too emotionally exhausted to protest at the time. 

"I know you're scared", OC said soothingly, "but we'll figure something out - we'll get your boy back". Max pulled back, looking more grim then, all emotion seeming to fall from her face as she got into soldier mode. She stood up, walking over to the window, turning back to face her friend but no longer looking at her. 

"We have to", was all she could say. OC stood up, walking over to her to see what she was looking at, and then she saw it.

At the other end of the hall, as the door was open, Joshua had propped up his latest painting, leaving it there until he could present it to her later. It was a portrait of her and Alec, painted from the Polaroid that Joshua had taken that morning at the house. "We have to", Max repeated and OC could do nothing but wrap her arm around the other girl's shoulders, realising just what Alec really did mean to her. This was no play-acting anymore.

***

She left Max to dress then and she appeared about a half hour later to find everyone waiting for her. Syl was also up, apparently much better now. They all managed weak smiles as they looked expectantly at her. Krit was the first to move, wrapping a protective arm round her shoulders. She shrugged it off though, saying there was no point in getting sentimental now, they had to focus and come up with a plan. The fact that she was no showing no emotion whatsoever scared Logan more than her tears the night before, and he got up, trying to speak to her.

"They haven't moved locations", he said, "I've been watching the satellite feed all night and no one has left, so we know where they are". 

"They?", Max questioned. 

"Alec and Zack...", Jondy started, before correcting herself, "...598". Max nodded, still not showing any emotion. 

"Well let's get working people", she said commandingly, "we've got a problem here - let's work it. We need to get them out of there tonight - we can't waste any more time".

"Max", Logan said a little more quietly, "you've got to figure that they know you're coming. That place is probably gonna be even more well guarded than it was last night, and we've got limited man power". 

"I know", was the only answer Max gave and they could all see that there was no way that they could argue with her, and no way they would refuse to help. She didn't care about the danger anymore, getting him back was all that mattered.

She organised the X5s, seeing who could go. Jondy, Krit and Zane were all fit, and Syl insisted she was going too. Max tried to persuade him not to, but Joshua wouldn't let her, saying he had to go too and while Max was worried about him getting hurt, she knew he could handle himself if he had to. Logan was to be their eyes and ears of course, co-ordinating the whole operation from outside. That was it then, they had their orders and they set to it.

__

PART #19

Alec began to wake up a few hours later, and really wished he hadn't. He was strapped to a crude operating table, right across the room from 598 who looked in an even worse state than he felt. He tried to move a little to get a better view of where they were, but then the pain ripped through him. He realised that they hadn't even removed the bullet from his stomach, and a couple of ribs were broken. He had transfusion lines in his arms, replacing the blood that was seeping out of him, but they hadn't even attempted to repair the damage from the gun shot or the stab wound.

"Ah awake at last", came a voice, and Alec knew that it was White, "I am glad". "How're you feeling?", he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Never better!", Alec managed to force out, unfortunately that wasn't his smartest move as White punched him heavily in the stomach again, making his gun shot wound bleed even more heavily. 

"I don't think you're in any position to be making jokes 494", White went on, moving round to sit down next to him as a couple of doctors moved in to survey the latest damage, "but hey - at least you're not dead yet right?"

Alec coughed, coughing up a little blood in the process, but he kept his face expressionless. He had been in psy-ops for 6 months, it would take White a lot more than physical torture to break him. "Hey", White said, grabbing his chin to make him look at him, "you should be thanking me!" "I mean that guy", he said, gesturing to 598 who looked half-dead if not more than that, "he's got a little more cause for complaint, but you - you're doing great!"

He let go of Alec's face, seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, he started to try a different tack. "We still haven't heard anything from your 'girlfriend' by the way", he said, "and it's been about...", he checked his watch, "...14 hours - now is that any way to show you care?" Alec flinched a little, but he still wouldn't show any sign of emotion. "So you been together for long?", White asked conversationally, starting to randomly stab him with a scalpel. He never cut that deep, just enough to draw blood and a little pain. 

"I never saw it myself", he went on, "I mean she was with what's-his-name", he paused, snapping his fingers," ..._Logan_, I think that's what Zack said his name was". Alec tensed then - did White really have Zack or was he just bluffing? "So she was with him", White went on, "for over a year - how'd you get her to jump ship? Seems like a bit of a downward move if you ask me - trading the still moderately wealthy upper-class type for, well let's face it an assassin with a _useless_ track record and a psycho for a twin brother - go figure!" Alec clenched his right fist, the one on the opposite side to White, trying not to listen, but unable to block his voice out.

"You know she's only with you because of the virus right?", White continued, having way too much fun to stop now, "I mean, the minute they find the cure for that, her and Logan are gonna be at it like rabbits and I guess that leaves you shit outta luck!" "Of course, assuming she gives herself up, you won't have to worry about that at least. She'll be way too..._dead_ for that!" He gave him a few minutes for this to sink in before he started again, "So you being screwin' her for long?" Alec's eyes flashed at that, but he kept his face immobile. "I only ask because if she's pregnant I might keep her alive for a little longer - the product of two X5s like you would keep our forensic docs going for months!" 

That was about all Alec could take then, no matter how hard he tried, he felt himself start to shake as his rage started to overtake him. White just stood up then, evidently pleased with himself, laying the scalpel down on the side table. "Now that was fun!", he said as he left the room, meeting one of his goons on the other side, "What's for lunch?" Alec waited before White left before he let even a single tear roll down his cheek, not caring anymore that the doctors could see it. He just closed his eyes then, silently praying for Max not to come for him.

AN. Wow that was getting depressing! Had to stop there before it got any worse, but don't worry - things do get decidedly more cheery - eventually!! Let me know what ya think anyway! *SS*


	8. Chapter 8

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

****

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

****

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

****

Author's note: Chapter 8, I think this is. Still got a fair bit left to go - you didn't think I'd just leave poor Alec with White did you?! And trust me, it gets way more complicated before it's over! *SS*

=============================================================

PART #20

Max and everyone else rolled up outside the factory, quickly taking out the perimeter guards and preparing to go in. Logan called through to Max on her ear piece asking her if she was really sure about this. Max didn't even think about it, just answered straight away, "It's the only way". They moved in then. Her, Zane and Krit took point, with the others following behind. There were plenty of guards trying to stop them then, but Max went straight through them like they were paper, nothing was going to stop her from getting to him. 

As soon as she saw that they had found him, she yelled at Syl to get the hell out of there and the other girl took off at full pelt. Max waited till she heard from Syl that she was okay, then they went in. They took out the remaining guards and doctors in the room, leaving only White and the two injured X5s. Max ordered the others to get Alec and 598 out of there. Krit, Jondy and Joshua got the two of them out, leaving only her and Zane, who was reluctant to leave her.

"It's time to talk deals Ames", she said, walking round to face him, "I know you've got reinforcements coming - and they're going to want to try and stop mine from leaving, but you're going to tell them not to stop them". 

"I am?", White asked, "And why exactly would I do that?" 

"If you do what I say - you get me. You let the others go and take me". Zane interrupted her then, as did Logan yelling down her ear piece, but Max could already hear the other guards coming so she yelled to Zane to just get the hell out of there.

He really did hesitate, but he could see that she was deadly serious, taking off and running out to find the others. "Well 452", White said, as the other guards arrived, "it looks like I already have you so that doesn't give you too much to bargain with does it?" 

"I wouldn't say that!", Max said, slowly unzipping her jacket. White's eyes opened wide as he saw the bomb strapped to her chest. "You let them go", Max repeated, "or you lose me and a large part of this building in the process". "It's on a remote detonator", she went on, reaching into her pocket for a radio, "Syl you with me?" 

"Here", Syl replied as she climbed back into the car with Logan, sitting beside the barely conscious Alec on the back seat. 

"She has the detonator but she'll disarm it once her and the others are safe - your move Ames". Back outside several of the X5s wanted to charge back in and rescue Max once they had heard what she had done, but Syl wouldn't let them, saying Max was still in charge of this op and they had to do what she said. Logan pleaded with Max through her earpiece, but she wouldn't listen.

"Well I guess you got yourself a deal", White said, reaching for a radio of his own. "Delta team stand down - let the target vehicles escape". The soldier called back for confirmation, but all he got was an earful from an already pissed Agent White. "Logan go", Max called through her microphone, "get them out of here". There was a few seconds hesitation, but then he replied with something vaguely affirmative, and a minute later White got confirmation from his team that their vehicles had cleared the perimeter. 

Logan sped off towards Harbour Lights hospital, knowing that they had to get Alec there fast if he was gonna pull through. Syl cradled Alec's head in the backseat, talking to him the whole time, trying to keep him conscious, but he was completely incoherent. The only sound that her, Krit or Logan could recognise was a single name, "Max!" In the other car, Zane had taken over the driving while Jondy sat with 598 in the back. After they had been driving for a few minutes, he let out a single moan. 

Jondy gasped in surprise, she had thought that he was dead, but the sound came again. Jondy called out to Zane, telling him to let the others know that he was still alive, but then 598 gripped her arm, forcing her to look at him. He made no other sound, but made a few brief hand signals. He was bugged. White must have planned on them trying to rescue him so he had placed an audio tracker, along with the GPS implant in the back of 598's neck.

Jondy crept forward to the front of the van, signing to Zane to give her his knife which he immediately did. Jondy sat back with 598, helping him to sit up, so she could see what she was doing. She whispered to him that this was going to hurt like hell, but looking at the state of him, she gathered that he was probably prepared for it. She made a small incision just below his barcode where she saw the audio implant resting level with the top layer of skin on his neck. She found the GPS tracker immediately, but the audio tracker was a little more tricky. She felt him almost shaking as he tensed up so much with the pain, but she managed to remove it, stamping on it with the heel of her boot.

__

PART #21

Syl called her once they had got to the hospital, obviously not revealing their location and Max told her to disarm the bomb, this done she unfastened it from her chest, tossing it over to White. White smiled, pleased. Okay so 494 had managed to get away, but he had got what he came for. He motioned for the guards to come and take her away. 

"Well I guess all's well that ends well right 452?", he said, still smiling, despite her defiant expression, "Our docs have been waiting to meet you for months - I personally can't wait to see what's inside you!" Max flinched, unable to stop herself from doing that, but still would show no emotion. She didn't even attempt to fight, just let the guards lead her out of the room, her thoughts on anything but what was about to happen to her.

***

Logan called Sam Carr on the way to the hospital, making sure he was there and prepared for the two transgenic traumas that he was bringing in. Carr tensed as he saw the two vehicles pull up. He was worried that one of the traumas was Max, but his face fell even further when he saw the state that the two guys were in. Alec was slightly better off than 598, but they were both unconscious. 598 almost flat-lined before they could even get him inside. Logan called OC and told her to get down there, not telling her about Max yet, while the other X5s went to keep an eye on the guys, but it didn't look good.

***

It was already mid-morning by the time Alec eventually awoke. He opened his eyes before he tried to move, adjusting to the sudden light and trying to work out where he was. Someone awoke though as he tried to move, shaking her companion to wake up too. "Thank god boo - you had me real worried for a moment there!" Alec felt relief wash over him. He was at a hospital, he was safe, and OC was there with him. As his eyes adjusted further he saw her standing by his bedside, holding his hand - and he saw Logan standing beside her.

He knew Logan must have gotten him out of there, though his memory was still a little hazy after everything he had been through. His voice was a little weak and croaky as he tried to speak, but he did eventually manage to force out a, "Thank you!" Logan managed a smile back, saying he was welcome, then saying he was going to go and fetch Dr Carr and tell the others he was awake. The other X5s, not wanting to leave had all eventually collapsed from exhaustion in the waiting room. Unknown to Logan though, they had actually been awake for a few hours already.

Alec gestured that he wanted to sit up, so OC shifted his pillows a little, and gently helped him to move. He felt pain rip through him again from the exertion, but he had a better view of what was going on now. He looked terrible. His face, though he couldn't see that, was bruised and covered with cuts, as was the rest of him. He had bandages all over his chest and arms from White's scalpel cuts and of course his stomach and side had been patched up. The pain was acute, but he felt able to move at least, he wasn't going to pass out again anytime soon.

Suddenly one image came to the top of his mind, the one person who should have been there and he had an awful sinking feeling. "Max?", he managed to say, but it was just at that moment that Logan and Dr Carr returned, accompanied by Syl. 

"Well I'm glad to see you're awake", Dr Carr said, as Syl walked round the bed, taking Alec's other hand. Carr checked his transfusion line, causing Alec to raise a questioning frown. 

"We used Krit's blood to transfuse you", Syl explained.

"How are you feeling?", Carr asked, but Alec shook his head, he needed an answer here. 

"Where...", he said, having to breathe heavily in between each word, "...is...Max?" All the others in the room exchanged looks at the question, and if he hadn't been so forceful they probably wouldn't have told him yet. 

None of them wanted to, but Syl could see that he needed to know. "She's with White", she said quietly. 

Alec's expression turned from worry to horror in an instant, and they had to restrain him as he tried to get out of bed. Syl and Logan had to hold him down while she quickly explained. "She knew it was the only way we could get you and 598 out of there", she said, "so she gave herself up". 

Alec breathed hard as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Max, the one person who meant more than anything in the world to him, had given herself up to save him. "No", he said, vigorously shaking his head, "no, we have to get her back, we have to do something---".

"Easy there!", Logan said, helping Syl to force him back onto the bed. 

"Logan's right", Carr said, "there's no way you're going anywhere yet". 

"We're already working on finding her", Logan said. "598 woke up a couple of hours before you and he's given us something to go on". "He said the place you guys were at last night wasn't White's HQ. He didn't recognise the inside of the building, so White must be somewhere else". "Krit and Zane drove out there this morning and they've abandoned the place". "598 said he didn't know exactly where the real HQ was because he'd always been blindfolded when he was taken in, but he could narrow it down, given the time it took to get there from certain places". 

"Krit and Zane are out there now with a video link", Syl said, "seeing if there's anything 598 recognises, and Jondy and Joshua are working with him on a map, seeing if they can narrow the search down that way".

"We will find her", OC insisted, squeezing Alec's hand in hers, "don't you worry - we'll get her back". 

"I better go", Logan said, "see if there's anything else I can do to help". Alec nodded, watching Logan get up from his seat and walk towards the door. 

"Logan", he said, calling him back, "just find her - please". Logan nodded, his heart sank as he saw the emotion in the younger man's eyes, he really did love her, he thought. "You have to", Alec said, making OC remember Max's own words that he was now echoing. 

AN. Okay, I know that part was fairly depressing too, but I promise I am eventually going to get to the good stuff! And there is a fairly happy ending in here somewhere! *SS*


	9. Chapter 9

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

Author's note: Chapter 9. Now Alec has to rescue Max - why can't these characters ever have an easy day?! *SS*

____________________________________________________________________

PART #22

Alec broke down then, once Logan and Carr had left and he was alone with the girls. They both moved, perching on his bed, trying to comfort him any way they could. "Ssh boo", OC said, rubbing his back soothingly, "she'll be okay - you have to know that". 

"She's a fighter", Syl agreed, "always has been! She's stronger than all of us and she's got a reason to keep on fighting that none of us ever had before". Neither OC or Alec knew where she was going with this, but unfortunately Syl managed to put her foot in it. "She has you", Syl went on, "you're it - you're her reason". 

This only made Alec feel worse though. He knew as Syl did not that the whole relationship had been nothing but a pretence, he had no way of knowing how Max had been since White had taken him. 

"Sister's got a point", OC said, knowing she was taking a risk by saying this, and Alec looked at her questioningly, "things have changed", OC went on. "Getting you back safe was the only thing that mattered to her - she needed you boo, and she needs you now". "She's holding on", she said, "I know it. And she's way too important to White and all his cronies for anything bad to happen to her yet". 

Unfortunately that didn't exactly help. Alec knew, which neither of the girls did, that their docs could keep you alive for a long time while all the tests were going on, but that didn't mean you'd be unharmed. Max may have been alive, but there was no saying what state she was in. 

"You're right", he said at last, face clouding over as he resolved his emotional conflict, "we're going to find her - and if they've so much as laid a finger on her - I'm going to kill them all!" 

***

White sat back, sipping a cappuccino while the doctors got to work on Max. They had moved once they were sure there was no one watching, and were now sitting in the middle of his HQ. White himself sat behind a glass screen, opening up into the operating theatre. The environment and equipment wasn't exactly perfect - this was a little side project of his that he was doing outside the agency, planning to tell them 452 had died from a shooting later - but it would do.

Max lay strapped to an operating table, naked except for a few surgical cloths covering her. She was hooked up to all manner of monitors and lines while the doctors did their work. They had checked to see if she was pregnant, but she wasn't which surprised White a little. They had done most of the basic blood work, gathering plenty of samples. White's plan was fairly simple. He would let the doctors take all of their samples, get whatever evidence they needed to study her later, then she was all his.

He could do with her whatever he wished as long as he turned her corpse over to the docs again once he was done. They finished their stress tests, seeing exactly what her body could withstand before she cried out in agony and they were just about to move onto the tissue samples. One of the doctors looked to White for approval and then cut into Max, not bothering with any anaesthetic. She held her screams for as long as she could, but as they cut deeper and deeper there was nothing she could do to hold it in. 

The theatre was supposed to be sound-proofed, but White could hear her screams even from where he was sitting, "Excellent", he said, "I was just thinking we were missing a little musical accompaniment to the show!" He had his guys out looking for the others of course, since they had managed to destroy the audio and GPS trackers in 598. He had to wonder about the morons working for him though. 

They had chased the GPS signal for over an hour before they eventually found that it was coming from a bloodied rag bundle inside a garbage truck. You just couldn't get the staff these days! He sat secure though as he watched the procedures. He was pretty sure that 598 would be dead by now - and even if he was, the odds of him ever finding this place were about...well it made him glad he was on the winning side anyway! 

***

He shouldn't have been so sure though. OC was standing in the hallway of the hospital, waiting for some coffee from the machine when her cell phone rang. It was Logan on the other end, he only said five words before he hung up, but it was all any of them needed to hear. She forgot the coffee and ran back to Alec's room to tell him, those five words ringing in her ears, "Tell him we've found her!"

__

PART #23

It had taken them most of the day, but they had eventually done it. Krit and Zane pulled up outside another abandoned building on the waterfront, but this one wasn't as abandoned as it looked. They walked round the perimeter and then got a little closer to the building, peering in through the windows. The ground floor was deserted anyway, but 598 (who was watching on the video feed they had hooked up) called through on the radio, "That's definitely it. She'll be in the basement. He always kept us underground - no windows". 

Krit and Zane ducked down then as they saw a few guards patrolling the halls. Yeah that was real subtle, they both thought, exchanging looks, how many other abandoned buildings are guarded by soldiers in body armour with rifles?! They got back to Joshua's and worked on a plan with Logan and the others. Logan waited till they had it all worked out before he called Alec, he didn't want the guy worrying any more than he had to. 

But as it turned out, even then he might have called Alec too soon. As soon as Alec got the news, he was practically out of bed and changing before OC could say, "Woah!" "Boy I know you're worried about her but you're still not fit", she said, "you're not ready for this shit!" 

"Cindy, you think you can say anything that's gonna change my mind?", Alec asked, challenging her to disagree with him. 

"Guess not!", Cindy said, handing him his clothes and respectfully turning round while he changed, though that wasn't enough to stop Syl who was just walking in, getting an eyeful! 

"I tried!", OC said, holding up her hands as Syl looked to OC. 

"Look I can at least go sit in the car with Logan or something", Alec said, not needing their permission, but wanting their agreement, "I can't just stay here". 

"He's right", Syl reluctantly agreed, "White's probably got guys watching the hospitals - we can't risk leaving him here for them to find". "Alright", she said, "I guess we're getting out of here!"

***

The girls got a couple of wheel chairs and with Dr Carr's help got Alec and 598 down to the parking lot without being noticed. Syl helped the two of them into Logan's car which he had left for them, sliding over to the driver's seat. "You know Logan's gonna kick my ass for letting you leave so early", Syl said as they drove off, knowing that wouldn't change Alec's mind. 

He kept his attention fixed on the road ahead. "Just drive", he said.

They got to Joshua's fairly quickly. Alec knew that Logan wouldn't try to move them out before dark anyway, so they had time to catch them. Surprise coloured all their expressions as Alec managed to walk unaided into the house, 598 needed a little more help and Jondy came forward to help Syl support him. All of them were amazed to see Alec up and walking after the state he had been in the night before, but he was not an X5 for nothing. He may have looked terrible and still been in pain from his injuries, but he had a mission now, and there was nothing that would stop him from achieving it.

__

PART #24

They had gone over the plans once more for Alec and 598's benefit once they had arrived. Alec sat patiently listening while they explained their plan, but once they had finished he sat shaking his head, "No way - that'll never work". 

"You got a better idea?", Logan asked, he knew Alec wanted to take over command of the mission, and he didn't see any of them standing in his way. 

"Yeah", Alec said, realising that they were all awaiting _his_ orders now, "I do".

Two hours later they were at the location, getting out of the vehicles and getting organised. They separated into the two teams Alec had arranged and prepared to move out. Jondy, Syl, and 598 would be one team, while Krit, Zane, Joshua and Alec formed the other. Alec went over plans with Logan once more, making sure all of the other X5s had their com links established. "Just for the record", Logan said, somewhat futilely, "this plan of yours is insane - you really think you can pull it off?" 

"You think I won't?", Alec said, daring Logan to say no. "We come out in twelve minutes or we don't come out at all - you know what to do if it gets to that". Logan nodded grimly, this was the one part of the plan he was least sure about, so he just hoped it wouldn't come to that. "She's still alive", Alec said, checking he had enough spare ammunition, "I know it - and I'm bringing her back".

***

The security never really had a hope in hell. Meeting the full force of six X5s and one very pissed off trans-human was more than they were ever prepared for. They were down in less than a minute, without ever having the chance to call for back-up. This done, Alec gestured for them all to be silent, indicating for them to split up into their assigned teams and get to work. Syl, Jondy and 598 went one way, leaving the others to descend to the basement level.

They were in no way prepared for the sight that awaited them though. This was a full installation below them, without doubt White's HQ. Corridors stretched off into the distance, offices, cells and interrogation rooms lined the walls, though the place was eerily silent. They came to the cells first and Alec motioned for Joshua to start setting the captive transgenics free. They made their way back up to the surface level, running off for their own freedom, agreeing to get as far away as possible. Joshua called back to Alec as he came to one cell in particular. The occupant was unconscious but they all gasped when they saw who it was. "Get him out of here", Alec said, and luckily Syl and her team had reached them by then.

They too were completely shocked when they saw who it was, but they had no time to dwell on it now. They carried him out of there, Syl and 598 supporting him while Jondy finished their work. Alec, Zane and the others moved on. They came to a few more guards, but they went down too. They all used silenced weapons so they made barely a sound, they wouldn't risk drawing attention to themselves until they were completely ready. They reached one door at last, right at the end of the hall way, a good distance from the stairway back upstairs again. Alec chanced a look through the window in the door, making out a few non-descript agency types and the one guy they had been looking for...White.

He crouched down again, motioning to the others that this was it. He called as quietly as he could to Jondy and she replied that they were all set, so that was it. They moved. They burst through the door, surprising the room's occupants and taking out all of the agents bar White in about five seconds. Joshua and Krit managed to break the door to the operating theatre down, killing the doctors and rushing over to Max. "She's alive!", Zane yelled to Alec as he stood holding White at gunpoint.

She may have been alive, but she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Joshua talked soothingly to her as they tried to find her clothes. After having no luck, Zane pulled off his own jacket, slipping her arms inside it and zipping it up to cover her. They had to use some of the surgical cloths as a make-shift skirt, but she was covered for the time being. "Get her out of there", Alec yelled to them, not taking his eyes off White. White looked seriously pissed, but he wasn't about to try anything, not with three very angry X5 males holding him at gunpoint. 

Jondy appeared then and she covered Joshua as he carried Max out to their car, cradling her in his arms and talking softly to her. Alec caught a glimpse of her as they walked past him and he felt his blood boiling inside him. They had been like animals to her. "You know you're not going to get away from here don't you?", White said, too pain-in-the-ass not to. 

"You mean the back-up you've got coming?", Alec asked, his face expressionless. White stopped smiling, trying to figure out what they had planned. "Syl they clear?", Alec called into his radio. 

"Yeah we've got them both", Syl replied. 

"Then blow sector 1", Alec called back. White's eyes caught his for a second then there was a dull roar and the whole room shook around them. 

White couldn't help but speak then, "What the hell was that?!" 

"That would be a set of charges we left upstairs going off", Alec replied, smiling evilly, "your back-up would have to be pretty dumb now to try and come in here".

"They're trained to protect me at all costs", White said, "they'll come". 

"You think so?", Alec asked, "Okay - blow sector 2 as well". White froze as the building started to shake again and he saw flames and smoke at the other end of the hall. "They'd have to be _really _stupid to come in now!", Alec went on, deliberately taunting him. This time the blast was a lot more severe though. The fire on the basement level was spreading quickly. White glanced down the hallway a little nervously now - if he didn't get out of there soon, none of them would be able to get through. He had no choice, he was going to have fight his way through the X5s.

AN. Ooh tension, tension! Not too much of the story left now, maybe another two chapters but it's not over yet! *SS*


	10. Chapter 10

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

Author's note: Chapter 10. Only one left after this one, and the happy ending is seriously starting to make an appearance! *SS*

____________________________________________________________________

PART #25

"Brace yourself fellas", Alec said, as he saw White preparing to fight them, "this is going to be rough!" 

"We're not going anywhere", Krit said, standing his ground next to Zane, "he's going to pay for what he did to you and our sister!" White considered his options - they didn't look good either way. 'Screw it' he thought and launched himself at them. He did manage to knock the guns out of their hands, but then the fight commenced in earnest.

He went after Alec first, knowing he would still be at least slightly weak from his ordeal yesterday and he managed to knock the younger man to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. That still left Zane and Krit though. They tore into White with all the insane rage and power they could muster and they were both fairly brutal. White did get a few hits in but even he could see he was fighting a losing battle. He could have taken one of them, but not both. 

Alec forced himself to his feet, hearing Syl calling through to him that the reinforcements were going to try and fight their way through to him - they had to get out of there fast. He stood up, seeing White was occupied with Zane and Krit and simply walked across the room to where his gun had fallen on the floor. He picked it up, checked it for ammunition and aimed. A single shot rang out and White fell to the floor in front of Zane and Krit.

They turned to see Alec standing behind them. Despite all the commotion, he had managed to aim between them and hit White square in the chest. "Come on", he said, "we've got to get out now, and I'm not sure how long that's going to hold him". They ran for it then. 

Jumping through the flames to the stairwell and pounding up it to the ground floor. They were a little late though, the reinforcements were already inside and were blocking their exit. Alec saw a window at the other end of the floor and yelled to Syl as they started running. "Blow the rest of the building!" 

"Not with you inside!", Syl yelled back, but he was just slightly insistent. 

She heard gunfire over the radio and his voice yelling back, "Just do it!"

She hit the trigger. The remaining charges blew and with the damage the first two lots had done. The building was pretty much totalled. Logan started the car, calling for the others to start their van and driving off as he saw the cloud of smoke, fire and broken glass hurtling towards them. Max screamed from the backseat as she realised Alec was still inside and then she passed out. Joshua talked urgently to her, but there was no waking her up then. Syl yelled to Logan that they had to go back for Alec and the others, but Logan said he was already on his way. 

He pulled a sharp handbrake turn and drove straight back towards the building, driving past it and heading for the waterfront. Syl got what he was doing and she and the other X5s jumped out of the car, searching for any sign of them. They shone lights down into the water and then Jondy caught sight of Krit. 

"They're here!", she called, bringing their attention. They rushed over, shining lights down while the guys hauled themselves out of the water. They were all severely bashed and bruised, not to mention cut up (they had had to basically run _through_ the window to get out in time!) but they were alive.

The others helped them into the cars and Alec yelled at Logan to drive off before any of the guards caught up with them. The plan had worked. They were all in serious need of medical attention but they were out, they were alive and they had Max back. She was laid in the backseat, resting on Alec and Joshua who were sitting there. She was still out but Alec kept talking to her the whole time, stroking her face, silently begging her to wake up. 

Syl shared a look with Logan as she sat beside him in the front seat, but Logan wasn't feeling too chatty at that moment. They sped off into the night with the other van following behind. Jondy drove with Krit sitting beside her while Zane and 598 kept their other guest company. "How's he doing?", Jondy called back to Zane as they drove. 

"He's still out but he's breathing", Zane said, checking his pulse again. "We've got you now man", he said, patting the guy on his shoulder, "don't worry - you're safe now Zack". (AN. Ha ha - betcha didn't see that one coming! *SS*)

__

PART #26

They got back to the hospital, Dr Carr hiding his dismay at seeing them again so soon once he saw that they now had Max with them. He was a little confused when he saw 598, who he had just treated, helping Krit to support Zack as they brought him in. Logan just shook his head, saying he would explain later, but saying he had to help Max now. Zane swiped a surgical mask for Joshua so he could go in too without getting caught or drawing attention. Logan had also called Dr Shankar, so she took charge of Zack and most of the other X5s who had minor cuts and bruises. 

Zack's problems weren't so obvious though. He looked a little beaten up, but he was very heavily drugged. They pumped his stomach and transfused him using 598's blood, but it was going to take a while to get it all out of his system. Max was in a slightly more serious condition though. What with all the samples the doctors had taken she was seriously anaemic and needed a large transfusion. Carr wouldn't risk taking that much from a single donor, even if they were transgenic, so she took half from Jondy, and half from Joshua. 

Alec was all ready to donate, but he was really in no fit state to do so. They set up the transfusion lines but Max still wasn't awake. Alec didn't want to leave her, but he needed attending to himself. That punch from White had re-opened the bullet wound in his stomach and he had also taken quite a beating when they had jumped out of the window into the river. He reluctantly let Carr take him away for a few minutes to patch him up, but then he was right back at Max's side, not willing to budge until she woke up.

***

Max slept fitfully that night, drifting in and out of consciousness as nightmares wracked her. One particularly bad one hit her early the next morning. She was tossing and turning as she got more and more worked up until she started to scream. Somebody snapped her out of it though. He gently squeezed her hand, easing her back to a lying down position and talking to her softly until she woke up herself. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the strong light.

For a second she thought she was still with White, and was about to scream again, but then she realised who was with her. She managed to turn her head just enough to see Alec sitting beside her. He looked terrible she thought, laughing slightly to herself because she couldn't have looked much better. He smiled to her, telling her how glad he was that she was okay, that she had woken up. She pulled her hand gently from his and let it fall on his face, tracing its outline, feeling all the bruises and bumps he had endured...for her.

She motioned that she wanted to sit up so Alec helped her, gently supporting her till she was sitting, then she pulled him into a tight embrace. She had been so scared these last few days. When White had had him, when she was there with the doctors working on her - it had been so awful, but the whole time she realised, he was the only one she had been thinking about. And now he was safe. He tensed as she pulled him tighter to her, "Easy Max!", he said, laughing a little, "Got a couple broken ribs that aren't quite healed yet!"

She pulled back quickly, not wanting to hurt him, but found he was smiling at her. He took her hand in his again, lifting it to his lips and kissing her palm lightly. "I should go", he said softly, "let the others know you're awake - they've all been so worried about you". He kissed her hand again and then started to stand up, but she pulled him back, not ready to let go yet. He looked at her a little questioningly, but sat down again, searching her face for an answer.

"I was so scared", she said, eventually, her eyes looking a little teary. 

"Ssh it's okay", he said, "you're fine now". 

She shook her head though, "Not what I meant". "I thought you were still inside that building when it blew up". 

That made Alec think for a second, but then he figured that she meant 'you' collectively - him and Krit and Zane. "Well like I said - we're all fine, you can see for yourself in a minute". 

Max shook her head again, "You can be really dense sometimes!"

"Gee thanks Max!", glad to see her making a joke, even if it was at his expense. 

"No", Max said, starting to laugh a little, "I wasn't talking about Krit and Zane", she said, reaching for his hand again. 

'Is she really saying what I think she's saying?', Alec thought, worried about getting his hopes up over nothing. "Easy Max!", he said again, "You might give a guy the wrong impression here!" 

"I hope so", Max said, completely serious but a smile started to cross her face. She leaned forward in the bed and gave Alec the lightest kiss on his cheek.

She pulled away, but only by about an inch, leaving her face practically touching his. He could feel her breath on his face as her eyes closed. He had no idea where this was all coming from, but he didn't care. He leaned forward closing the gap and pressing the softest kiss to her lips. She reciprocated immediately, holding his hand tighter, as his other moved up to her face, caressing her cheek. They pulled back after a few seconds, both breathing a little more heavily than usual, but both sharing the same smile.

AN. Okay so that could be the ending...no, really it would make sense to leave it all there...but I'm not that cruel! Don't panic, there is just one more chapter left, and things get a little more 'resolved' than they are now! *SS*


	11. Chapter 11

Someone to watch over me

By Sinful Starlet

Disclaimer: guess what - Dark Angel still doesn't belong to me! I tried to convince them to give it up, but it's not working so far!

Rating: I'm gonna say R but only because all my other ones have been 'R' rated!

Summary: What do piano music, family reunions, gunshot wounds, torture, hospital scenes and big, relatively slushy happy endings have in common? Well they're all in this story for one! Now doesn't that sound like a synopsis?!

Author's note: Chapter 11 - final chapter. Advance warning - HAPPY ENDING APPROACHING! Did I make that one clear enough? *SS*

____________________________________________________________________

PART #27

They didn't get any chance to dwell on the moment though, because they were interrupted just then by a whole gang of visitors. The whole X5 group, plus Logan, OC and Joshua crowded round. Joshua still wore his surgical mask while he came in bearing a couple of bright helium balloons. The female X5s and OC rushed over to Max, embracing her tightly, just so glad that she was awake, but pulling back when they realised she probably needed some air! OC hugged Alec too, making Alec and Max share a somewhat comical look. 

"Well I already thanked everybody else but you", OC said, somewhat exasperated at their looks, she kissed Alec on the forehead, "that's for saving my boo!" Her brothers greeted Max too, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She saw 598 too, being led by Jondy. 

"He's kinda one of the family now", she explained, "we sort of adopted him! We called him Lex". Max mulled this over in her mind, deciding she liked it. He took her hand gently, not feeling as close to her as the rest of her siblings but still glad she was okay. 

"Little fella all good now", Joshua smiled happily, stroking her hair while he tied the balloons to the bed.

"Looks like!", she said, hugging him too. The others noticed her closeness with Alec though. Through all the invading siblings and friends, she had never once let go of his hand yet. 

"We've got a little surprise for you too", Logan said, smiling to her, just a little painfully aware that he still couldn't touch her. She looked a little questioning at them all, and then they stepped aside to reveal Syl pushing a wheel chair containing...

"Zack?!" Syl moved him round to the bed so he could hug her and the tears ran down her face as she held him to her. 

"It's okay Maxie", he said soothingly, "I'm back". The other X5s realised that they should probably give Max some room for the time being while she talked to Zack so they all backed out, promising to return soon. OC said she'd go home and get her some clothes to change into once she was ready to get out of there. Alec too stood to leave, but Max wasn't about to let him go anywhere, so sharing a smile with Zack, he sat back down, kissing Max lightly on the forehead.

Zack explained what had happened to him then. Once they had managed to put him back together at Manticore, they had programmed him to find Max and kill Logan and then set him loose - that was the state he was in when Max did find him a few months back. After that he was taken away by that farming couple that Logan had set up, but his memory had slowly started to seep back. And then White had found him. He had killed the couple and kidnapped Zack. He took him back to the HQ that was now lying as rubble on the harbour, and kept him in one of the cells.

They erased the programming that Manticore had imprinted on him, using him for information instead. He resisted at first, so they just kept pumping him more and more full of drugs until he talked. He was so apologetic as he talked about it, saying he was sorry for putting Max in danger, but saying he knew that things would work out okay in the end. He had faith in her. They eventually got out enough information for White to put a plan together. He found 598 and then the rest she knew. 

It took Max a while to take all this in, but she was just so pleased to have her brother back. They all talked for a long time after that, Zack and Alec being properly introduced at last, sharing all their different stories. The guys had to leave at last though as Dr Shankar came back to check up on Max properly. 

Alec and Zack talked as they walked down the corridor, speaking about future plans. "I don't know", Zack said, "before I had every reason to leave, now? I think I might stay in Seattle for a while - think Normal'll give me my job back?"

"No problem!", Alec said laughing, "I had a brief career as a cage fighter before I started at JP - Normal was kind of a fan! I tell him to - you got your job back like that!", he said snapping his fingers. 

"Thanks man!", Zack said, laughing, glancing back over his shoulder at Max's room.

"Sorry!", he said, when Alec caught him, "Old habit!" 

"She's okay", Alec said, attempting to reassure him, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to her". 

"I'm beginning to see that", Zack replied, "the two of you seem fairly inseparable!"

"Maybe", Alec said, "things aren't exactly resolved with us yet". 

"I wouldn't be so sure", Zack said, a little cryptically. Alec looked at him questioningly, not understanding. "Let's just say, I never saw her look at _him_ the way she's looking at you", Zack replied.

__

PART #28

Alec smiled at the memory of that morning. Things had been so much more complicated back then he thought, he was just lucky they worked out so well. He crouched down as he looked in the fridge and groaned in disgust. There was absolutely nothing edible in there - at least nothing that shouldn't carry a government health warning! "It's no good", he called back in the general direction of the living room, "we're gonna have to go out and get some food!"

He laughed as there came an answering groan from his couch. He had one last inspiration and then walked back into the living room. She sat there curled up on the sofa, flicking through the channels on the TV. She jumped in shock as the tub of ice cream was unceremoniously dropped on her stomach, closely followed by two spoons! 

"Asshole!", she joked back, swatting him as she sat down on the couch with her. She couldn't stay mad at him for long though and it was barely two minutes later that she was curled up against his chest, picking her way through the ice-cream.

"So we really have to go out?", she asked, pouting a little. 

"Max we haven't left this apartment for five days!", Alec replied, smiling, "In which time, among other things we have managed to eat every item of food in this apartment, except for this tub of ice cream!" 

"Among other things?", Max asked, teasingly, licking her spoon very slowly as she looked up at him. She smiled triumphantly as he moaned in response. 

"Max please!", he said, "This is the first time we've managed to keep clothes on for longer than five minutes since Thursday!" "You're really not helping!", he went on as she continued to tease him, seductively licking his spoon now before turning her attention to his fingers. 

"I don't think so missy!", he said, chucking the ice cream out of the way as he started to tickle her mercilessly. That had about the same effect though, as the t-shirts and boxers they were wearing looked dangerously close to coming off again, but they stopped themselves in time. 

"Come on", he said, smiling as he kissed an ice cream smudge off her cheek, "we can go to Crash - see everyone else". 

"Or we could wait till tomorrow", Max said, "and go into work instead". They shared a look and then both collapsed into giggles again, remembering exactly what had happened when they last went into work.

They had been out of the hospital for a few days and were going back into work to set Zack up with a job and persuade Normal to give them some more sick leave, but they'd decided to have a little fun at the same time. Max went in first, finding Normal at his dispatch counter as usual. "Well nice of you to drop by missy miss!", Normal dead-panned, "Finally found a moment in your busy schedule to grace us with your presence?" 

"I'm gonna need a little more time off", Max said, completely straight-faced. "The hospital released me yesterday but I don't feel quite ready to come back to work yet". 

"Oh you don't?", Normal replied, "Well that's just too bad because---", he was stopped in his tracks as he saw the hand wrap round Max's waist and the face come down to kiss her neck. 

"Nothing we can do to persuade you boss?", Alec asked, after they had given Normal a decent eyeful! "Me and my girl could use a little more time before we come back - what d'ya say?" Normal opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish, but then eventually managed something to the affirmative.

"Good man!", Alec said, fighting to hide the laughter which was building up inside him and Max seemed unable to contain. "Oh we do have a consolation prize for you though!", he said, remembering at the last minute and gesturing for Zack to come over. "Got a new worker for you", Alec said, "this is Zack". 

"I thought he was Sam", Normal said, confused. 

"Long story", Zack said, also smiling, "it's Zack now". 

"Alright", Normal said, not even trying to make sense of any of this now, "you're hired! Welcome back to the Jam Pony family!"

__

PART #29

Max finally managed to stop laughing, sinking back against Alec's chest, just perfectly content to be there. She couldn't believe what had happened to her over the last few days. Her world had been completely turned upside down, but now she had Zack back, she had a new brother Lex, and a truly amazing.........Alec! The idea of her and Alec together had seemed completely laughable at first, but it just made perfect sense to her now, she just wished she had seen it earlier.

Things had been a little awkward with Logan at first, but they had managed to sort that out in the end. Though he hadn't wanted to let her go, he saw how happy she was with Alec, and that had to be enough. They'd actually managed to salvage a friendship, which if Max was truly honest with herself, mattered more than anything else she'd ever had with Logan. No, she was absolutely sure, this was exactly where she was supposed to be.

"What?", Alec asked, seeing a cryptic smile cross her face. 

"Oh I was just thinking", Max said, keeping her face completely serious, "I think the one thing I miss about my relationship with Logan is the romance". "We don't really have that", she added, throwing in a dramatic sigh for effect. 

"Hey!", Alec said, quite indignant and a little hurt, but then he saw she was joking and let her kiss him senseless to prove the point. "We do have romance!", he said later, pretending to pout a little.

"Oh yeah?", Max said, jokingly sceptical, "You remember what happened the first time we met?" Alec smiled warmly, he remembered exactly what had happened! 

"You came into my cell all swaggering and stuff!", Max said, fighting back a laugh, "And then you were all like", she paused before imitating his voice, "'Well let's get this over with huh?' and you started stripping off right there and then!" 

"You know some girl's would call that romantic!", Alec mumbled under his breath, but he let Max go on.

"And then you told me you were my 'breeding partner' and you had every intention of sleeping with me every night till I got pregnant! Now that's what _I_ call romance!!" 

"Hey _not_ my fault!", Alec said, protesting, "I was just following orders and I seem to remember you weren't exactly charming either!" Max feigned a look of amazement, forcing him to go on. 

"You kicked me in the chest and firmly pronounced that that was the 'only kind of physical contact we were ever gonna have'!", he joked, making air quotes with his fingers.

"Guess it didn't quite turn out that way huh?!", Max said, looking down at their t-shirts and boxers and recalling the experiences of the last few days. 

"Oh I always knew you wanted me!", Alec went on, deliberately teasing her, "You were just a little _too_ into that lap dance, remember?" 

Max looked outraged again, and swatted him on the arm. "Wait that was before the cage fight", she said, a little confused, but he nodded, "so you still thought I wanted you even after I kicked your ass all over that cage?!"

"What can I say?", Alec said, smiling again, "I have issues!" 

"Damn straight!", Max said, attacking him with her lips again. She sighed into his mouth as his hands moved around her back and under her shirt as he deepened the kiss. 

"Nuh-uh!", she said, suddenly pulling away and removing his hands decisively. 

He looked at her a little incredulously, "What?!" 

"We're not doing anything till I get some decent food in me! Go get dressed!" He pouted, but he could see he wasn't getting anywhere. 

"Damn Guevara!", he said, standing up and walking back over to the bedroom, "You're a tough woman to please!" 

"Not especially!", came her voice behind him as she pounced and dragged him over to the bed, discarding clothes with every step. They sank back against the sheets as Alec started to kiss his way down her chest, devoting equal attention to every new inch of skin, before he made his way even lower. Max dragged his face back up towards hers, locking his lips with hers again while her hands roamed over his chest and back.

All their wounds had healed by now and they were free to completely explore and love each other, and Max had every intention of doing that. She sighed with contentment as they eventually lay back against the sheets, fully spent and sated. "I love you Max", Alec whispered as he continued to kiss her neck. 

Max sighed again, "I love you too Alec - but if we don't get up right now and get some food, I am so leaving you!" That shocked Alec into action and she collapsed into giggles as she swore she'd never seen someone get showered and dressed that fast in her entire life!

***

They made their way over to Crash about half an hour later, and found OC, Sketchy, Logan and Asha. The two of them were a little awkward to see Logan there, but he just smiled warmly at them and they knew it was okay. "I believe we have a winner!", OC said as they sat down at the table, "Who called", she looked down at her watch to check the date, "five days?" 

"Yes!", Sketchy called triumphantly, "Pay up peeps - tonight is my lucky night!"

"You were taking bets on us?!", Max questioned a little mad, but quick to forgive. 

"Well it's not like we had anything better to do right?!", OC laughed, hugging her friend to her. "Got to tell you I'm a little disappointed though!", OC said, frowning jokily, "I figured it'd be at least a week before you got outta that apartment!" 

Alec laughed as Max blushed a little, putting a protective arm round her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead. "Sorry OC!", he said, still laughing a little, "Fridge was empty!" 

"Damn!", OC cursed, but she was laughing too, "You mean I lose out on a great bet because the boy can't be bothered to stock his fridge properly?!" 

"Hey stranger things have happened!", Zack said, coming to sit down next to her and bringing Jondy with him. Max and Alec were both a little surprised to see her, but she explained that she had decided to stay for a little while. 

"So you coming back to work now?", Sketchy asked. 

Max and Alec exchanged a look and came to a telepathic decision, "I think we might need a couple more days!", Max said, her eyes not leaving Alec's.

THE END!

AN. Ta da! Well I hope all you M/A fans were pleased with that one, and I hope you all enjoyed the story. That's all from me for a while, but I'll be back soon! *SS*


End file.
